Wyjątek potwierdzający regułę
by Annormal
Summary: Tłum. „Exclusive Exceptions" kestrelcadiz. Zainspirowane „Ulubieńcem Losu". Plany Toma działały bez zarzutu. Zdobyli znaczne wsparcie dla partii, a kampania miała się ku końcowi. Mało tego, Harry wreszcie ozdrowiał na umyśle i przestał umawiać się z tymi pustogłowymi idiotkami na rzecz samego Toma. Byłoby wspaniale, gdyby tylko mógł skupić się na czymkolwiek poza ich pocałunkiem.
1. Chapter 1

**Tytuł oryginału:** Exclusive Exceptions (oryginał do znalezienia na ffnet)

 **Autor:** kestrelcadiz

 **Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** Obecna!

 **Od autora:** Bohaterowie nie należą do mnie. Mało tego — nawet ta konkretna interpretacja bohaterów nie należy do mnie. Tutaj ukłon w stronę J.K. Rowling i The Fictionist.

To opowiadanie bazuje na genialnym opowiadaniu The Fictionist — „Ulubieńcu Losu"*. Sugeruję, żebyście najpierw przeczytali właśnie to opowiadanie i poznali dogłębnie charaktery Toma Riddle'a i Harry'ego Pottera, gdy próbują się nawzajem zmanipulować, za wszelką cenę zmienić sposób myślenia tego drugiego i jednocześnie zmagają się z współczesną wersją Voldemorta. No bo szczerze, spodziewaliście się czegoś innego po młodym Czarnym Panu, który podjął się śledzenia Chłopca Który Przeżył przez czas?

Opowiadanie należy traktować jako dodatek do „Wybrańca Przeznaczenia" i czytać zaraz po miniaturce „Logicznie wytłumaczalne".

 **Od tłumacza:** Tłumaczenie popełnione, że tak się wyrażę, na specjalne zamówienie. Bardziej rażących błędów ponoć nie ma, zrzekam się odpowiedzialności za powtórzenia i kalki językowe. Dawno niczego nie tłumaczyłam, zardzewiałam, ale co pan poradzisz. Rating za autorką, od siebie dodam jedynie, że zaplątało się tu trochę rynsztokowego słownictwa i ogólnie tematyka teoretycznie nieprzeznaczona dla czytelników niepełnoletnich. Jak teraz o tym myślę, to nie jest to zwykłe tłumaczenie opowiadania do HP… Jest to tłumaczenie opowiadania do opowiadania napisanego do opowiadania do HP. I nie pytajcie, gdzie tu logika, logika wyszła. Zapraszam! _  
_

 _* Za polskie tłumaczenia odpowiada Panna Mi. Pozwoliłam sobie posłużyć się jej przekładami tytułów, więc mamy kolejno: „Fate's Favourite" — „Ulubieniec Losu", „Destiny's Darling" — „Wybraniec Przeznaczenia" i „Logical Considerations" — „Logicznie wytłumaczalne". No i oczywiście zachęcam do zapoznania się z jej tłumaczeniami, jeśli jeszcze tego nie zrobiliście, bo naprawdę warto.  
_

* * *

 **Wyjątek potwierdzający regułę**

Tom nie był w stanie przestać myśleć o niedawnym pocałunku. Czy też raczej — o własnej reakcji na pocałunek z Harrym. Było to niezwykle rozpraszające, a co za tym idzie — zdecydowanie niepodobne do niego.

Logicznym było, że Harry powinien umawiać się właśnie z nim, a nie z tymi pustogłowymi, miłymi kretynkami, z którymi próbował wcześniej. To Tom się nim opiekował, zbierał go do kupy w razie kłopotów i wydobywał z niego to co najlepsze. No szczerze, ich związek już wcześniej był na tyle intensywny, że dziwił się za każdym razem, gdy Harry oznajmiał, że ma nową dziewczynę. Właśnie w taki sposób funkcjonowała ich relacja, a teraz po prostu obejmowała również aspekt romantyczny. Logiczne, z której strony by na to nie spojrzeć.

A jednak, nie oczekiwał, że spodoba mu się całowanie Harry'ego. A przynajmniej nie aż tak bardzo. Poznawał chłopaka od zupełnie nowej strony, zbierał informacje o tym, jak reaguje na poszczególne bodźce, a jeśli przy okazji uszczęśliwiał Harry'ego, to była to tylko dodatkowa korzyść. Całkiem możliwe, że dawało mu to nad nim pewną władzę. Idealne rozwiązanie — szalenie interesujące, przyjemne na swój sposób. Ponownie — logiczne.

Ale wystarczyło zwykłe, głupie wspomnienie miękkiego, mokrego języka Harry'ego plączącego się z jego własnym, ostrego bólu, gdy chłopak oddawał ugryzienia, sposobu w jaki jęczał, gdy Tom muskał jego wargi…

Aż zadrżał. A potem zaklął pod nosem, gdy przyłapał się na ponownym rozmyślaniu o tym. Niby jakim cudem _jeden_ pocałunek mógł być tak rozpraszający? Albo podniecający? Całował innych wcześniej, _pieprzył_ się z innymi, po to tylko, żeby zobaczyć jak to wygląda od strony praktycznej. Seks był nawet przyjemny, ale przestawał mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie, gdy tylko Tom został zaspokojony. A już na pewno nie był rozproszony wiele godzin później, przez samo _wspomnienie_ aktu. Tak więc dlaczego nie mógł skupić się na niczym poza tamtym pojedynczym pocałunkiem z Harrym?

Cóż, prawdopodobnie właśnie _dlatego,_ że to był Harry. Po bezpośrednim spotkaniu z Harrym, logika pogrążała się w depresji i wybierała na terapię. Jego plany zawsze brały w łeb, gdy przychodziło do niego. A poza tym, Tom zawsze powtarzał, że szeroko pojęte normy społeczne i tak nie są dla nich. Gdyby było inaczej, jak dwoje tak fundamentalnie różnych ludzi mogłoby zostać najlepszymi przyjaciółmi? Tymczasem dla ich dwójki cały świat kręcił się wokół tego drugiego. Nikt nie znał Harry'ego lepiej niż Tom, a Harry rozumiał go lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, kogo poznał w swoim życiu. Uzupełniali się nawzajem, walczyli w swojej obronie, ale też próbowali się pozabijać więcej niż raz. To naprawdę nie było jakoś szczególnie zaskakujące, że gdyby miał się w kimkolwiek zakochać, tą osobą byłby właśnie Harry.

Och, kochał Harry'ego. Tak bardzo, jak tylko osoba z klinicznie potwierdzoną socjopatią i brakiem empatii może kochać kogokolwiek. A teraz również go pragnął.

Tom westchnął przeciągle. Nie był w stanie tak funkcjonować. Dlaczego Harry był jeszcze bardziej denerwujący, gdy nie było go przy nim?

* * *

Tom od zawsze był dumny ze swojej wyobraźni. Dzięki doskonałej kombinacji szczegółowych obserwacji, wniosków i domysłów, rzadko kiedy mylił się w ocenie wrogów i sojuszników, a także ich posunięć. Posiadanie dobrze rozwiniętej wyobraźni było niezwykle przydatne przy obmyślaniu strategii i prowadzaniu wielotorowych rozważań, co niezmiennie pozwalało mu być zawsze o kilka kroków przed jego przeciwnikami. Czasem pomagała mu ona również zrozumieć i próbować przewidzieć zachowania Harry'ego, po którym z definicji należało się spodziewać niespodziewanego.

O tak, Tom szczycił się swoją wspaniałą wyobraźnią.

A fakt, że wspomniana wyobraźnia stała się jego przekleństwem, uważał za życiową niesprawiedliwość.

Oczywiście Harry jak zwykle nie miał o niczym pojęcia, co dodatkowo wszystko pogarszało i w żaden sposób nie zwalniało go z odpowiedzialności za całą tę sytuację. Tom niemalże żałował, że chłopak nie robił tego naumyślnie, bo wtedy przynajmniej mógłby odpłacić mu się pięknym za nadobne.

Minęły trzy dni odkąd oficjalnie zostali parą, co w praktyce oznaczało, że ich zwyczajowe przekomarzania zaczęły się przeplatać z całowaniem, za każdym razem, gdy byli sami. Harry był niewyobrażalnie zdenerwowany na samą myśl o posunięciu się dalej, chociaż starał się tego po sobie nie pokazywać. A Tom po prostu się z tym pogodził, naprawdę. Gdy już wymusił na nim ten związek, zamierzał pozwolić Harry'emu dyktować tempo rozwoju ich relacji. W końcu to właśnie on miał z tym większy problem, bo do tej pory umawiał się wyłącznie z kobietami, czego nie można było powiedzieć o Tomie, który eksperymentował wcześniej z obiema płciami i już dawno doszedł do wniosku, że obie są nudne. Tak jak powiedział wcześniej, _Harry_ był jego preferencją i już dawno pogodził się z faktem, że gdyby miał być w związku, który nie byłoby czysto platoniczny, musiałby to być związek właśnie z nim.

Czekanie aż Harry w końcu zaakceptuje fakt, że jego własną preferencją był Tom, niezależnie od orientacji, powinno być łatwe. Zwłaszcza odkąd na horyzoncie nie było już jakichś bezmyślnych trzpiotek, które mogłyby mu w tym przeszkodzić.

To wcale nie było łatwe.

Chęć, pragnienie, żądza.

Były to nowe stałe w życiu Toma, zawsze obecne, gotowe przeinaczyć każdą, nawet tę najbardziej banalną czynność, jaką wykonywał Harry, w coś dwuznacznego, sugestywnego, podsycając jego nadaktywną wyobraźnię.

Harry złapał na moment jego spojrzenie, gdy słuchali niewyraźnego brzęczenia dobiegającego od strony mówcy. Poświęcali mu jedynie kilka procent swej uwagi, przekonani, że facet tak naprawdę chce zanudzić ich na śmierć, ale musieli stwarzać jakieś pozory, bo Huxley już niedługo mógł się okazać cennym sprzymierzeńcem. Harry wyglądał na dokładnie tak znudzonego, jak on sam się czuł, ostatkami sił próbując udawać uprzejme zainteresowanie. Chłopak przewrócił oczami, chcąc dać upust swojej frustracji, zanim z powrotem przeniósł wzrok na Huxleya. Wyobraźnia Toma nie potrzebowała więcej — jego głowę natychmiast wypełniły kluczowe dla ich politycznej sytuacji pytania takie jak: czy podczas orgazmu Harry też przewracałby oczami w taki sposób, zbyt pochłonięty własną przyjemnością, aby to zarejestrować? Policzki chłopaka zaczerwieniłyby się nieznacznie, gdy ten jęczałby bezgłośnie, pozwalając Tomowi się pieprzyć. Albo może oczy Harry'ego byłyby szeroko otwarte, utkwione w jego własnych, gdy właściciel nie byłby w stanie odwrócić wzroku? Każdemu tego typu pytaniu towarzyszyła oczywiście adekwatna scena, która w okamgnieniu pojawiła się w jego umyśle i chwilę zajęło, zanim Tom zdołał przegonić te wizje.

Tom wbił spojrzenie w blat stołu, usiłując zamordować go wzrokiem i niemal warknął, gdy jego usłużna wyobraźnia natychmiast odmalowała wizję jego samego przyszpilającego Harry'ego do tego stołu. Głupie libido. Głupia wyobraźnia.

Głupi, nieświadomy niczego, kokieteryjny Harry.

Jakby tego było mało, cała ta sytuacja powodowała, że jego zasób słów się uwsteczniał. Cudownie.

Przynajmniej był jeszcze w stanie odepchnąć od siebie te fantazje i skupić się na rzeczywistości. O wiele gorsze były sny nawiedzające go w nocy, które… O których zdecydowanie nie zamierzał myśleć. Nie teraz, gdy tak niewiele dzieliło go od zdobycia władzy. Nie może sobie pozwolić na żadne _roztargnienie,_ nieważne, Harry, czy nie.

To było tak okropnie niesprawiedliwe, że nie chciał się nawet zastanawiać nad ironią tego wszystkiego. Dopóki nie pocałował Harry'ego, jego libido praktycznie nie istniało, a teraz erotyczne wizje nieustannie kłębiły się w jego głownie, nie dając o sobie zapomnieć.

Szczęście w nieszczęściu, że spotkanie skończyło się niedługo później. Tom deportował się do domu, a chwilę później Harry — oczywiście wciąż błogo nieświadomy całego tego rozgardiaszu w głowie przyjaciela — zrobił dokładnie to samo.

— …a więc prawdopodobnie powinniśmy to dalej ciągnąć, nawet jeśli to niesamowicie żmudne, bo dzięki temu… — Harry'emu nie było dane dokończyć tej myśli, bo Tom niemalże natychmiast uciszył go swoimi ustami, wsuwając język pomiędzy rozchylone wargi chłopaka. Harry, na własne szczęście, wahał się nie dłużej niż jakąś milisekundę, po czym entuzjastycznie odpowiedział na jego starania.

Tom przyciągnął go bliżej i wsunął dłoń pod koszulę drugiego mężczyzny, gładząc skórę na brzuchu. Harry jęknął, napierając na niego i rozpaczliwie usiłując przejąć kontrolę nad pocałunkiem, po czym zamarł na moment i odskoczył gwałtownie. Było coś zabawnego w jego szeroko otwartych ze zdziwienia oczach. Harry przełknął ciężko ślinę i wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego po czym zdezerterował za bezpiecznie zamknięte drzwi swojego pokoju.

Tchórzliwy Harry.

Chęć, pragnienie, żądza.

Ostatecznie postanowił, że najlepszym wyjściem z tej sytuacji i lekarstwem na jego chorobliwą fascynację całowaniem Harry'ego, które tylko podsycało jego, i bez tego wybujałą, wyobraźnię, będzie przepchnięcie wszystkich tych emocji do ich bezpośredniego sprawcy poprzez mentalne połączenie. To było wręcz terapeutyczne. I, przede wszystkim, zadziałało. Wreszcie poczuł, że odzyskuje jasność umysłu, a jego myśli kierują się z powrotem na dobrze znane tory – plany, fortele, metody, cele, cokolwiek poza pożądaniem. Niektóre z jego myśli nie były w ogóle powiązane z Harrym, więc mógł śmiało rzec, że wszystko wróciło do normy. Harry'ego nie zaboli, jeśli zacznie się powoli przyzwyczajać do myśli, że wcześniej czy później dojdzie między nimi do czegoś więcej. Bo to przecież nie tak, że Tom był złośliwy albo mściwy.

Jakby nie patrzeć — satysfakcjonujące rozwiązanie. Ale niewystarczająco szybkie i nieskuteczne na dłuższą metę. Zdecydowanie musi zacząć częściej nagabywać Harry'ego. Nie był pewien, jak długo jeszcze wytrwa w swoim postanowieniu, by pozwolić Harry'emu robić wszystko w jego tempie.

* * *

Harry stał się raczej podejrzliwy, gdy wyszli z Balu Ministerialnego.

Tom, który wciąż czuł jego wargi na swoich, ledwo powstrzymał się od westchnienia.

Jeśli miał być szczery sam ze sobą, spodziewał się tego. Harry zareagował na ujawnienie ich relacji na forum publicznym z właściwym sobie entuzjazmem, ale, jeśli Tom się nie mylił, trochę mu ulżyło z powodu, że ich związek w końcu wyszedł na jaw. A Tom raczej się w takim wypadkach nie mylił, nie gdy chodziło o Harry'ego — to był między innymi jeden z powodów, dla których stanowili tak zgraną drużynę.

Wkroczył do kuchni i nalał wody do czajnika.

— Herbaty? — zawołał.

— Uch, tak, poproszę. Z jedną łyżeczką cukru. — Odpowiadając, Harry brzmiał na nieco rozkojarzonego. Tom wyciągnął z szafki kubki i dodał dwie bonusowe łyżki cukru do herbaty Harry'ego. Chłopak zawsze mówił, że chce jedną, gdy tak naprawdę miał na myśli trzy. Jakby obawiał się, że Tom wyśmieje go z powodu jego herbacianych preferencji.

Harry odezwał się dopiero kilka minut później, gdy zdążył opróżnić już połowę naczynia.

— Uważam, że musimy porozmawiać o tym całym randkowaniu — oświadczył. Tom jedynie skinął głową, gestem nakazując mu kontynuować. — Szczególnie interesuje mnie, w jakim stopniu powinno to mieszać się z naszymi konfrontacjami. Czy też raczej, _nie powinno_.

Tom tylko uniósł brew, upijając łyk własnej herbaty. Spodziewał się wątpliwości, może nawet wybuchu złości. Kroku wstecz i wzmożonego oporu — teraz, gdy opinia publiczna poznała naturę ich relacji. Nie żeby już wcześniej nie uważano ich za parę. No naprawdę, byli razem już od tygodni i wciąż nie wyszli poza obściskiwanie się w kątach i niewinne macanki. Coś wciąż powstrzymywało Harry'ego, coś, czego uparcie nie chciał przyznać. Niewykluczone, że miało to jakiś związek z jego cnotą albo faktem, że obaj byli facetami.

— Chcesz granic. Limitów — stwierdził. Harry spojrzał na niego z niecodzienną powagą i skinął głową, zanim z powrotem utkwił wzrok w kubku. — Zdefiniuj je.

— Nie twierdzę, że powinniśmy całkowicie to rozgraniczyć. To byłoby raczej niemożliwe. Ja tylko… — zawahał się, patrząc wszędzie, byle nie na Toma. — Po prostu nie chcę abyśmy używali randek albo seksu przeciwko sobie nawzajem. To nie zadziała w ten sposób.

Po tym oświadczeniu wbił żarliwe spojrzenie w Toma, całkowicie zapominając o stygnącej herbacie. Zupełnie jakby chciał w ten sposób wymusić na rozmówcy swój punkt widzenia. Tom z trudem powstrzymał westchnienie. A był pewien, że udało mu się wyplenić u Harry'ego ten brzydki zwyczaj. To nie miało prawa działać na kogokolwiek, kto nie był Gryfonem, a już na pewno nie na niego.

— Kochanie, naprawdę sądzisz, że zamierzam używać przeciwko tobie łóżkowych gadek-szmatek? Twój brak wiary we mnie jest zdumiewający!

Harry prychnął, czerwieniąc się nieznacznie.

— Znam cię. Umawianie się z tobą nie sprawiło, że zdezerterowały mi ostatnie szare komórki.

Tom wyszczerzył się na moment, po czym znowu spoważniał. Może nigdy wcześniej nie rozmawiali o tym tak otwarcie, ale podświadomie i tak trzymali się z dala od naprawdę istotnych kwestii, nawet w tych bardziej zaciętych walkach. Prawdopodobnie miało to coś wspólnego z faktem, że mimo wszystko nie chcieli się poważnie zranić. Nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie nazwałby Toma _moralnym,_ a jego metod _etycznymi,_ ale nawet on wiedział, że pewnych rzeczy, pewnych konkretnych sposobów manipulacji, po prostu nie użyje. Nie przeciwko Harry'emu. To bez wątpienia spowodowałoby utratę tej relacji, jaką mieli i której nie udałoby się już odbudować — niezależnie od tego, jakie korzyści mógłby w ten sposób odnieść, nigdy nie zrekompensowałyby mu one strat.

Aczkolwiek wszystkie pomniejsze sprawy jak najbardziej były częścią ich gry. To przecież nie tak, że w przeszłości nigdy nie używał dziewczyn Harry'ego albo jego zwyczajów randkowych, do własnych celów, gdy próbował usunąć te lafiryndy z życia przyjaciela. No dobrze, może raz. Ewentualnie siedem. Cóż, tym razem wątpliwości Harry'ego miały swoje uzasadnienie. Prawdopodobnie.

— Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie.

Harry przewrócił oczami.

— Będąc szczerym? Tak. Uważam, że byłbyś do tego zdolny. Nie sądzę co prawda, że poszedłbyś ze szczegółami do Proroka Codziennego, czy coś. — Tomowi mimowolnie przypomniała się jedna z dziewczyn Harry'ego, która tak właśnie zrobiła… Był raczej zadowolony, gdy po wszystkim wymierzył jej karę adekwatną do przewinienia. — Ale z pewnością używałbyś seksu jako narzędzia przeciwko mnie — Harry przerwał na moment, wyglądając na nieco zażenowanego — choćby dlatego, że chciałbyś coś na mnie wymusić poprzez, er, przyjemność. I koniec końców, zacząłbym robić to samo tobie. Coś takiego na pewno by nas poróżniło i ostatecznie zniszczyło każdą relację, jaką udałoby nam się zbudować.

Tom skinął głową. Tym, czego Harry tak naprawdę chciał, była gwarancja, że może mu w tym względzie zaufać. Miał w tym trochę racji — ostatecznie to właśnie brak zaufania był głównym powodem wszystkich jego zerwań w ciągu ostatnich siedmiu lat, zaraz po Tomie samym w sobie. Randkowanie w ogóle i seks w szczególe, wymagały o wiele więcej zaufania niż okazywali sobie na co dzień. W naprawdę kluczowych sprawach ufali sobie jak nikomu innemu. Tom powierzyłby Harry'emu własne życie — co, będąc dosłownym, naprawdę zrobił, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę jego horkruksa. Ale na co dzień ich interakcje wyglądały zgoła inaczej. Żaden nie mógł okazać przed tym drugim słabości albo cienia zaufania, nie bez magicznej przysięgi jako zapewnienia. Zawsze kończyli zmagając się ze sobą, walcząc i targując.

Czy w takim razie ich związek powinien być umiejscowiony w tej pierwszej kategorii, ponad ich gierkami i codziennymi utarczkami? Czy to w ogóle było możliwe? Tom tak naprawdę nie wierzył w to, że uda im się do tego stopnia rozdzielić te aspekty wspólnego życia, a przynajmniej nie na dłuższą metę. Zastanowił się nad tym przez dłuższą chwilę. To musiało być właśnie to, co wciąż powstrzymywało Harry'ego.

Nie podlegało żadnym wątpliwościom, że Tom faktycznie wcześniej czy później zacząłby wymuszać coś przez seks albo w inny sposób wykorzystać kontakty fizyczne w swoich planach. Harry zresztą też, chociaż zapewne w mniejszym stopniu. Zrobiłby to, gdyby Tom zaczął ten rodzaj rywalizacji. I nie miał złudzeń, dokąd by ich to wszystko zaprowadziło. Ale co by było, gdyby to Harry wygrał? Biorąc pod uwagę jego dotychczasowe, zdecydowanie nienormalne reakcje na samo tylko _całowanie_ Harry'ego… Nie miałby nic przeciwko zaproponowanym przez chłopaka ograniczeniom, przynajmniej dopóki nie będzie w stanie kontrolować się na tyle, by móc coś na tym ugrać.

Wcześniej czy później i tak skończą na próbach zmanipulowania się nawzajem, nieważne — seks, czy nie seks. I to raczej wcześniej. To akurat było pewne. Tego rodzaju gierki o władzę było poniekąd sposobem, w jaki okazywali swoje zainteresowanie.

Ale póki co zamierzał pozwolić, by Harry żył w swojej kolorowej bańce zaprzeczenia. Przynajmniej dopóki Tom nie doprowadzi go do stanu, w którym będzie już w stanie złapać oddechu i powstrzymywać go będzie tylko jego bezsensowna zasada.

Granice. Dobre sobie.

— Okej — powiedział w końcu, upijając kolejny łyk herbaty. Harry zmrużył oczy.

— Okej?

— Tak, zgadzam się.

— Zgadzasz się z czym? Że byłbyś zdolny do użycia seksu przeciw mnie, czy, że to by nas poróżniło?

Tom przewrócił oczami.

— Zgadzam się z oboma. Ale, będąc szczegółowym, zgadzam się na nieużywanie życia erotycznego w naszych normalnych konfrontacjach. Do przedyskutowania w późniejszym terminie. Naprawdę, kochanie, czasem strasznie wolno łączysz fakty.

— Och. Cóż, niech będzie. Właściwie to oczekiwałem, że będziesz się bardziej opierał.

— No cóż, może gdybyś częściej wpadał na tak genialne pomysły, nie musiałbym się opierać.

Harry zerknął na niego spode łba.

— Zamknij się, Tom. — Tom jedynie uśmiechnął się złośliwie w ramach odpowiedzi. W ciszy dokończyli herbatę, po czym Harry wstał i odniósł kubki do zlewu. Tom również się podniósł i podszedł przez pomieszczenie, zatrzymując się w progu, ale nie odezwał się ani słowem, dopóki chłopak nie umył obu naczyń i nie umieścił ich na suszarce.

— Aczkolwiek, czuję się w obowiązku zauważyć, że to nie powstrzyma mnie przed stosowaniem pocałunków i seksu, jako systemu kar i nagród. — Nie mógł przecież zrezygnować ze wszystkiego.

Oczy Harry'ego nieco się rozszerzyły na to oświadczenie, a na twarz wypłynął zdradliwy rumieniec, ale odpowiedział uśmieszkiem.

— No jasne! Uznałem to za tak oczywiste, że nie sądziłem, że trzeba o tym w ogóle wspominać. — Harry podszedł bliżej, składając na jego ustach delikatny, niewinny pocałunek, po czym wyszczerzył się i umknął w stronę swojego pokoju. — Jaki niby byłby inny cel tego całego randkowania?

Tom prawie warknął, ponownie łapiąc Harry'ego i przyciągając go do prawdziwego pocałunku. Który to pocałunek trwał kilka minut i chociaż do jego opisu można by użyć wielu przymiotników, z pewnością nikt nie nazwałby go „niewinnym". Harry, cały czerwony na twarzy i zdyszany, odsunął się pierwszy. Znowu. Rzucił tylko szybkie „dobranoc, Tom" po czym wycofał się do swojego pokoju. Znowu.

Tom westchnął. Harry już niedługo da sobie spokój z tymi ucieczkami i przestanie być taki przerażony na samą myśl o posunięciu się dalej, a Tom z chęcią mu w tym pomoże.

Ale udawanie cierpliwego stawało się z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej męczące.

Ignorując mieszankę uczuć pochodzącą od ich więzi oraz mrowienie własnych warg, Tom odwrócił się i udał do swojego pokoju.

* * *

Nie był pewien, jak to się właściwie zaczęło, nie do końca.

Od kilku tygodni okazjonalnie obmacywali się w zaciszu własnego mieszkania — a odkąd wiadomość o ich związku ujrzała światło dzienne, również poza nim. Skoro już i tak oświadczył oficjalnie, że umawia się z Harrym Potterem, w jego najlepszym interesie leżało bardziej dosadne pokazanie tego raz na jakiś czas. Był to całkiem dobry środek zapobiegawczy, powstrzymujący osoby trzecie od realizacji swoich niewątpliwie fantastycznych pomysłów. Tom postanowił, że nie popchnie Harry'ego dalej, niezależnie od swoich własnych potrzeb. Chłopak wciąż płoszył się na każdą wzmiankę o seksie, chociaż odkąd odbyli tę rozmowę o granicach i tak wydawał się bardziej zrelaksowany. Poddanie się nie powinno mu teraz zająć dużo czasu, ale następny krok i tak należał do niego. Wciąż. A Tom doskonale wiedział, że jeśli chce to przyspieszyć, nie powinien wywierać na nim dodatkowej presji — zamiast tego, starał się Harry'ego wabić. Uwieść.

Kusić.

Tom był na tyle wspaniałomyślny, że mógł z tym żyć. Na razie.

Z chorą satysfakcją obserwował, jak oczy Harry'ego zaszkliły się niż tego, ni z owego, w połowie prowadzonego przez niego spotkania biznesowego, po tym jak Tom posłał mu szczególnie lubieżne spojrzenie. Harry zająknął się, ale — trzeba mu to przyznać — nie stracił wątku i kontynuował swój wywód. Tom się nie poddawał, nie odwracając wzroku nawet wtedy, gdy eleganckim ruchem wkładał do ust widelec. Zabawne było to, że nawet najbardziej niewinne gesty, jak choćby nerwowe pukanie palcami stół, powodowały, że Harry momentalnie pokrywał się rumieńcem i musiał tłumaczyć się Granger ze swoich, pozornie bezsensownych, reakcji. Oczywiście szybko zorientował się, że całe to uwodzenie było jak najbardziej naumyślne i poświęcił znaczną ilość czasu i energii, na zirytowane syczenie, że „to nie jest czas, ani miejsce". Tom jedynie unosił brew, wyglądając jak uosobienie niewinności, jakby chciał zapytać „ale na co?", co raczej skutecznie peszyło Harry'ego i powodowało, że odwracał wzrok. Przynajmniej dopóki Tomowi nie udało się ponownie przyciągnąć jego uwagi.

Uważał, że miał święte prawo do zemsty po tym, przez co on sam musiał przechodzić przez kilka ostatnich tygodni, gdy Harry nieświadomie go kusił.

Teraz jednak…

Zaczęło się dość niewinnie, bo od standardowej walki o dominację i kontrolę nad pocałunkiem. Teoretycznie Tom miał przewagę, bo był wyższy i silniejszy, ale jakoś nigdy wcześniej nie powstrzymało to Harry'ego. Zacisnął palce na jego włosach, szarpiąc agresywnie głowę do tyłu. Chłopak jedynie westchnął, biernie pozwalając partnerowi na całowanie jego szyi i szczęki, po czym odepchnął go od siebie, ponownie przywierając do niego wargami.

Ale coś uległo zmianie.

Było to niemalże nieuchwytne, ciężkie do zdefiniowania, ale nie dało się tego przegapić. Jakiś nowy rodzaj pewności siebie w pocałunkach Harry'ego, w sposobie, w jaki jego dłonie błądziły po ciele Toma. Jakimś cudem Harry'emu udało się całkowicie zdominować ten konkretny pocałunek. Gdy Tom poczuł, że uderza łydkami w kanapę, uznał, że to już czas najwyższy na zmianę pozycji.

Harry otworzył szerzej oczy, gdy zorientował się, że ni z tego, ni z owego, to on wylądował plecami na sofie, a Tom wpółleżał na nim, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

— Drań — zawyrokował, po czym przyciągnął wspomnianego drania z powrotem do pocałunku. Tom uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, czując, że Harry prawie miażdży jego usta, wznawiając ich potyczkę.

To doświadczenie chyba nieco odbiegało od standardowej definicji pocałunku. Nie było tam miejsca na miękkość i słodycz — było za to dużo zębów, szarpania za włosy i błądzących dłoni. Każdy z jego dotychczasowych partnerów już dawno uległby mu w tym momencie (albo uciekł). Leżałby po prostu pod nim, biernie czekając na ciąg dalszy, gotów pozwolić mu na wszystko, nierzadko wręcz o to błagając. Kolejny z jego zwolenników, bezmyślna owieczka służąca tylko po to, by wyładować napięcie, a po wszystkim rzucić ją w kąt i zapomnieć. Ale z Harrym…

Tom wsunął swój język głębiej, dotykając nim tego wrażliwego punktu na podniebieniu Harry'ego, co sprawiło, że chłopak zadrżał nieznacznie. Syknął krótko, czując ostre ugryzienie, ale zaraz o tym zapomniał, gdy poczuł palce partnera zaciskające się na jego włosach. Wyczuł, że Harry uśmiechnął się — i podejrzewał, że był to raczej złośliwy uśmiech — i tym razem to on musiał powstrzymać dreszcz. Nie ulegało wątpliwościom, że chłopak poczuł jego erekcję dociśniętą do swojego uda. Tom zmrużył powieki, wznawiając atak na szyję Harry'ego i tym razem z premedytacją docisnął do niego swoje biodra. Po sposobie, w jaki chłopak wbił paznokcie w jego ramiona, wiedział, że odniósł sukces.

Tom zdecydowanie nie był amatorem bólu, żaden z nich nie był — pomijając oczywiście alarmujące skłonności masochistyczne Harry'ego, ale nie w tym rzecz. To nie ból był tym, co sprawiało, że Harry tak bardzo różnił się od innych. Z nim Tom musiał walczyć o wszystko, o każdą jedną flagę i każdy element ich relacji. Od początku do końca były to przepychanki i niekończące się wyzwania. Obaj byli samcami alfa, przywódcami — Harry też, nawet jeśli nie zawsze to okazywał — i żaden z nich ani myślał przyznać się do porażki. Seks był tylko kontynuacją ich normalnych konfrontacji i kompromisów, tyle tylko, że wzbogacony o obopólną przyjemność.

Fakt, że Harry zdawał się wreszcie zrozumieć w czym rzecz, był absolutnie wspaniały. Tom od zawsze twierdził, że należą do siebie, ale sytuacje, gdy przyjaciel podzielał ten pogląd, były niezwykle rzadkie.

Chłopak warknął coś bliżej niezidentyfikowanego i szarpnął głowę Toma, odsuwając ją od swojej szyi i posłał mu rozgorączkowane spojrzenie. Ten tylko uśmiechnął się szeroko, napawając się stanem, do jakiego go doprowadził. W jego oczach czaiło się wyzwanie.

Harry podjął grę, wiercąc się pod nim — nie udało mu się co prawda całkowicie zamienić ich pozycji, ale zdołał unieruchomić Toma na tyle, by zdobyć przewagę. A kiedy zaczął go łapczywie całować i składać na jego szyi i gardle pospieszne, zachłanne pocałunki, Tom na moment zapomniał, jak się oddycha. Harry przycisnął wargi do miejsca, gdzie puls był najwyraźniejszy i zassał, mocno. Och, to z pewnością pozostawi jakiś ślad. Riddle zacisnął dłonie na ramionach partnera, na wpół świadomy, że to może skutkować siniakami i wykorzystał tę resztkę samokontroli, jaka mu pozostała, by opanować głośny jęk, który za wszelką cenę chciał mu się wyrwać. Zamiast tego tylko westchnął ciężko.

Harry nie zamierzał przestawać, wykorzystując swoją z trudem zdobytą przewagę i z pasją oddawał się pieszczeniu szyi Toma, jakby chciał zostawić na niej jak najwięcej śladów. Swoich śladów. Kurwa. Tom nienawidził takich chwil słabości — nawet jeśli zdarzały się one niezwykle rzadko — gdy nie miał nawet czasu na przygotowanie jakiejkolwiek linii obrony, zwłaszcza, że Harry doskonale wiedział, jak obrócić takie sytuacje na swoją korzyść. A jego zdradzieckie ciało, które własnowolnie starało się wyeksponować jeszcze więcej skóry dla Harry'ego, wcale mu nie pomagało. Tom wyczuł, że wargi chłopaka układają się w uśmieszek i wiedział, że partner musiał wyłapać tę subtelną zmianę w ich dynamice. Był w tym momencie tak bliski porażki, że to wręcz nie do pomyślenia.

Nie żeby miał coś przeciwko przegraniu z Harrym tego rodzaju potyczki raz, czy dwa — wiele, wiele razy — w przyszłości, ale nie zamierzał się poddać za pierwszym razem. To byłoby po prostu dziwne.

Wyszarpnął się i przekręcił, pomagając sobie nogami w unieruchomieniu Harry'ego — udało mu się na tyle ograniczyć chłopakowi pole manewru, że ten przerwał swoje pieszczoty. Harry mruknął coś pod nosem, nie próbując nawet kryć niezadowolenia z tej zmiany, po czym jakby otrząsnął się i ze śmiechem opadł na poduszki. No tak, oczywiście. Jeszcze chwila tej uległości i doszedłby do wniosku, że ktoś mu, nie daj Bóg, podmienił faceta. Tom zmrużył oczy, widząc figlarne spojrzenie, które posłał mu przyjaciel — zbyt figlarne, jeśli chcecie znać zdanie Toma. Trudno było się nie roześmiać.

— Naprawdę ci się to podobało, czyż nie?

 _Tak._ Tom nawet nie silił się na werbalną odpowiedź, aż nazbyt świadomy faktu, że więź między nimi dosłownie szumiała od przyjemności i pożądania i, naprawdę, żaden z nich nie potrzebował innego potwierdzenia, aby mieć pewność kto do kogo należy.

Tom nie odpowiedział, a przynajmniej nie z użyciem słów — zamiast tego ponownie naparł na usta Harry'ego, wznawiając przerwaną na moment potyczkę.

Dłońmi już pracował nad guzikami koszuli Harry'ego, chcąc wyeksponować więcej skóry, gładząc niecierpliwymi palcami klatkę piersiową partnera. Chłopak westchnął, podnosząc się nieznacznie i wsuwając dłonie pod ubranie Toma, drapiąc skórę. Tom w ramach odpowiedzi przygryzł lekko jego wargę, na co Harry syknął i szarpnął go za włosy.

Ich oczy spotkały się na moment i już po chwili ścigali się, kto pierwszy zdoła pozbawić tego drugiego koszuli.

Tom wygrał, w pewnym sensie.

Harry usiłował zdjąć koszulę partnera przez głowę i koniec końców przegapił moment, w którym Tom rozpiął wszystkie guziki przy jego własnej. A jako że Tom słynął z lubowania się w nieczystych zagranicach, prędko doszedł do wniosku, że tyle mu wystarczy, po czym pochylił się i zaczął ustami i językiem pieścić mostek i obojczyk chłopaka. I chociaż tak naprawdę Harry zrobił więcej, to Tom wygrał. Przynajmniej na chwilę obecną.

Z zapałem pieścił klatkę piersiową Harry'ego, na przemian to pogryzając wrażliwą skórę, to łagodząc ugryzienia ciepłym językiem. Podniósł na moment wzrok i zobaczył, że Harry utkwił nieco błędne spojrzenie w suficie, a gdy _przypadkiem_ zahaczył palcami o sutki, jego oddech bardziej przypominał sapanie niż cokolwiek innego. Jedną ręką zjechał niżej, majstrując przy zapięciu spodni i och, niech on nawet nie udaje, że go to nie podnieca. Harry zamknął oczy i jęknął cicho, wierzgając odrobinę biodrami. Wybornie.

Niespodziewanie, Tom poczuł, że spada. Otworzył szerzej oczy i złapał mocniej Harry'ego, czując, że ten zrzuca go z kanapy. Wylądował na plecach, z Harrym moszczącym się wygodnie na jego klatce piersiowej. Narwany człowiek, nie ma co. Aczkolwiek docenił fakt, że chłopak wsunął dłoń pomiędzy podłogę i jego głowę — to mogłoby zaboleć i zaowocować niepożądanym siniakiem. Harry usiadł na nim okrakiem, z rozchełstaną koszulą, wciąż był zaczerwieniony, dyszał i prawdopodobnie nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak _pociągająco_ wyglądał. Chwilę zajęło Tomowi uświadomienie sobie, że sam był w podobnym stanie. _Pragnął_ Harry'ego. Twarz chłopaka pociemniała, co większość ludzi zinterpretowałaby jako ostrzeżenie. Tom uznał to za obietnicę.

Harry odsunął się.

— Nie zamierzam robić tego tutaj.

— Nie?

— Nie. Nasz pierwszy raz będzie w łóżku. Odmawiam udziału w jakimś obłapianiu się na podłodze salonu. — Tom uznał ten nietypowy, rozkazujący ton głosu Harry'ego za wyjątkowo… intrygujący. Mimowolnie zaczął się zastanawiać, jak by to było, gdyby chłopak brzmiał tak codziennie, co naturalnie doprowadziło do rozważań o pieprzeniu go codzienne, a to z kolei przypomniało mu o pewnych szczególnie zajmujących fantazjach…

Na szczęście Tomowi udało się jakoś skupić z powrotem na konwersacji. Jakby nie patrzeć, była dość ciekawa, zwłaszcza odkąd pojawiły się w niej _łóżka,_ które były powtarzającym się elementem wspomnianych wcześniej fantazji.

— Nasz pierwszy raz, powiadasz.

Harry posłał mu szyderczy uśmieszek.

— Nazwij mnie romantycznym. — Słysząc to, Tom uniósł brew, ale Harry zbył go ledwie dostrzegalnym wzruszeniem ramion.

— Oczywiście, kochanie. Cokolwiek sobie zażyczysz.

Harry wyszczerzył się w ramach odpowiedzi i zaczął podnosić się z podłogi, ale Tom mu na to nie pozwolił, łapiąc jego nadgarstek i przytrzymując chłopaka w miejscu.

— Zakładam zatem, że wyobrażałeś sobie nasz pierwszy raz. Następne razy też? Fantazjowałeś o nas pieprzących się? — Harry spłonął ognistym rumieńcem, który był na tyle wyraźny, że przebił się nawet przez podniecenie, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się. Otworzył nawet usta, żeby mu przerwać. — Kochających się, jeśli wolisz? Uznam to za „tak".

Chłopak posłał mu bardzo wymowne spojrzenie i odepchnął go od siebie, wstając. Tom tylko mu się przyglądał, nie robiąc absolutnie nic w kierunku podniesienia się z podłogi.

— Pierdol się, Tom. Ja…

— Mam rację, prawda? — wciął mu się Tom. Harry jakby stracił wątek i nie rozwinął swojej myśli, zamiast tego gapiąc się biernie na drugiego chłopaka. — Co do twoich fantazji. Wyobrażałeś to sobie, nie próbuj nawet zaprzeczać. Myślałeś o posuwaniu mnie, o tym, jak to by było sprawić, że wiłbym się pod tobą z przyjemności i krzyczał twoje imię w chwili zapamiętania.

Przeciągnął się leniwie i w końcu podniósł się z podłogi. Harry pospiesznie zrobił krok do tyłu, odsuwając się od niego — wciąż nie odwrócił jednak spojrzenia, a jego oczy zaszły mgłą. Skupiając się na ich mentalnym połączeniu, Tom wysłał do chłopaka pokaźną dawkę pożądania i odczuł chorą satysfakcję, gdy zobaczył dreszcz wstrząsający ciałem Harry'ego.

— A może wręcz odwrotnie, może w twoich wizjach to ty drżysz i błagasz o więcej? Powiedz mi, chcesz żebym to ja cię pieprzył?

Chłopak błądził spojrzeniem po pokoju, za wszelką cenę starając się unikać patrzenia na Toma, ale powoli ciemniejące znaki na jego szyi nieustannie przyciągały uwagę Harry'ego, był tego świadomy. Podszedł bliżej i uśmiechnął się niebezpiecznie, gdy Harry, wciąż rozpaczliwie próbując się wycofać, uderzył plecami w ścianę. Nie miał nic przeciwko temu, żeby ich pierwszy raz miał miejsce w łóżku, jeśli tego właśnie chciał Harry — zwłaszcza, że i tak mieli przed sobą całą wieczność na wypróbowanie wszystkich płaskich powierzchni w ich mieszkaniu — tyle tylko, że chłopak chyba sam nie był pewny czego chciał i uwiedzenie go tu i teraz byłoby dziecinnie proste… Tak, czy inaczej, koniecznie muszą kiedyś ochrzcić ścianę w salonie. Może nawet dzisiaj, po prostu trochę później. Tomowi nie robiło to większej różnicy.

Znajdował się ledwie kilka cali od Harry'ego, ale ich ciała wciąż się nie stykały. Chłopak miał przymknięte powieki, dużo mrugał i ciężko oddychał. Tom przysunął się bliżej, aż w końcu ich wargi otarły się o siebie — na chwilę obaj zignorowali swoje domagające się uwagi erekcje, co było nie lada wyczynem.

— Więc? Jak to dokładnie było, Harry?

Harry zamrugał, po czym stanowczo odepchnął go od siebie, posyłając chłopakowi oburzone spojrzenie.

— Ty suniksynu! — warknął, zgrabnie wymykając się spomiędzy ściany i ramion Toma. — Używanie więzi to cholerne oszustwo.

— Chyba nie spodziewałeś się, że będę grał uczciwie?

Harry zignorował to i energicznym krokiem ruszył w kierunku sypialni Toma. Zatrzymał się w progu i zerknął na kompana przez ramię, unosząc tylko brew.

— I co, zamierzasz tam tak po prostu stać?

Nie, Tom naprawdę nie był w stanie nad sobą zapanować. Roześmiał się głośno. Harry przewrócił tylko oczami i wszedł głębiej do pomieszczenia.

Wciąż chichocząc pod nosem, Tom poszedł za nim, gubiąc po drodze koszulę — która to koszula i tak trzymała się już tylko na jednym rękawie, więc była tak jakby zbędna. Usłyszał głos Harry'ego, dobiegający z sypialni:

— I tak dla twojej informacji, fantazjowałem o obu i to prawie w każdy możliwy sposób. Nie żeby miało to coś wspólnego z tobą i twoimi cholernymi próbami uwiedzenia mnie.

Tom ponownie się roześmiał.

Gdy wszedł do pokoju, zauważył, że Harry zdążył już pozbyć się własnej koszuli, upuszczając ją gdzieś w generalnej okolicy łóżka i teraz zajęty był rozpinaniem spodni. Zatrzymał się na moment, podziwiając widoki. Harry był raczej blady, choć ramiona miał opalone. Jego wzrok momentlanie przykuła linia ciemnych włosków, zaczynająca się w okolicach pępka i niknąca pod paskiem spodni.

Teoretycznie rzecz biorąc, nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy widział Harry'ego bez koszuli, czy rozbierającego się przy nim, ale tym razem ten gest miał zupełnie inną wymowę. Tamto było zwykłym, mechanicznym przebieraniem się, a to… to wydawało się być przeznaczone specjalnie dla Toma. Otrząsnął się i również zaczął się rozbierać.

— Wiesz, większość ludzi powiedziałaby, że takie gapienie się jest bezczelne — oznajmił Harry chwilę później, wspierając ręce na biodrach, nie mając na sobie nic poza bielizną. Tom leniwie wodził spojrzeniem po jego ciele, zatrzymując się na dłuższą chwilę przy śladach własnych ugryzień zdobiących tors chłopaka. W końcu podniósł wzrok, napotykając oczy Harry'ego i uśmiechnął się.

— Masz na myśli tę większość, która uważa, że powinieneś poślubić Weasleyównę i mieć z nią gromadkę rudowłosych bachorów?

— Chyba tak.

— Wyobraź sobie, że nie odczuwam jakiejś palącej potrzeby stosowania się do ich instrukcji. I ty najwyraźniej też nie.

Harry zignorował go, jakby bez udziału mózgu lustrując wzrokiem klatkę piersiową Toma. Usiadł na skraju łóżka i zachęcająco poklepał miejsce obok siebie.

— Tak tylko… robię plany.

Tom stwierdził, że przyznawanie się do tego, jak bardzo podekscytowała go wizja planów Harry'ego, nie byłoby jakoś szczególnie mądre z jego strony.

I chwilę później rzeczy znowu toczyły się dobrze im znanym rytmem — każdy próbował zdobyć wywalczyć sobie prawo do dominacji, podczas gdy ten drugi usiłował udaremnić jego wysiłki za wszelką cenę. Póki co Tom miał przewagę, choćby dlatego, że Harry dużo łatwiej się denerwował i reagował bardziej emocjonalnie. Teraz obaj już byli nadzy, chociaż gdyby ich o to zapytać, żaden nie potrafiłby powiedzieć, gdzie i kiedy dokładnie zniknęła ich bielizna. Tom przygwoździł chłopaka do łóżka, dłońmi i ustami badając całe jego ciało, zapamiętując co wrażliwsze obszary, aby później do nich wrócić. Kiedy w końcu przysunął twarz do uda kochanka, Harry wydał z siebie dźwięk, który można było opisać jedynie jako kwik, gdy Tom z rozmysłem nie posunął się dalej, nawet nie dotykając jego penisa. Młody Czarny Pan podniósł wzrok i rozbawieniem przyglądał się, jak Harry spłonął rumieńcem i pospiesznie odwrócił wzrok. Nie żeby jego twarz mogła się zrobić z którejkolwiek strony jeszcze bardziej czerwona, ale Tom wyczuł poprzez więź coś na kształt upokorzenia. Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Zamknij się, Tom — syknął Harry.

— Przecież nic nie mówiłem.

— Powiedziałem, żebyś się zamknął! Jeszcze chwilę temu robiłeś ze swoich ust znacznie lepszy użytek — rzucił chłopak, posyłając partnerowi ostre spojrzenie.

— Och. Masz na myśli coś takiego? — Tom niezwłocznie wziął główkę penisa do ust i zassał. Harry wykrzyknął coś bliżej niezidentyfikowanego, odrzucając głowę w tył i mechanicznie poruszając biodrami. Tego rodzaju atrakcji się nie spodziewał. Był zażenowany i trochę oburzony śmiałością Riddle'a, ale szybko przestał się nad tym zastanawiać, zamiast tego skupiając się na płynących z obecnej sytuacji doznaniach.

— Och, um, to nie do końca, hmm… nie całkiem o to mi chodziło, ale… tak też jest dobrze.

— Jesteś pewny? — zapytał Tom, przesuwając językiem po całej długości członka. — Przecież nie chciałbym żebyś był, ach, rozczarowany. — Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, zadowolony ze stanu do jakiego udało mu się doprowadzić Harry'ego.

— Ach! Tak, to znaczy… um… jasne, rozczarowanie. Nie chcielibyśmy tego.

Tom nic na to nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego bez reszty poświęcając się dalszemu badaniu Harry'ego i jego reakcji na poszczególne bodźce. Wiedział, że chłopak nie pozwoli mu za długo kontrolować sytuacji, że zaraz zacznie stawiać jakiś — choćby symboliczny — opór. Na szczęście miał teraz przewagę, bo Harry chwilowo nie wyglądał na zdolnego do stawiania jakiegokolwiek oporu. Tak naprawdę żaden z nich nie był przyzwyczajony do przyjemności… nie w sensie fizycznym. Harry dlatego, że jego mentalność nie pozwalała mu na posunięcie się dalej ze swoimi randkami, a poza tym spędził dzieciństwo z tymi okropnymi mugolami i Tom raczej wątpił, czy oby byli w ogóle zdolni do okazywania dziecku należnej mu czułości. Tom z kolei dorastał w sierocińcu, co nie było o wiele lepsze pod tym względem, a w późniejszym życiu był raczej aseksualny i nie przywiązywał większej wagi do osób, z którymi się kiedykolwiek umawiał. Dotyk nie kojarzył się żadnemu z nich z czymś pozytywnym.

Co w praktyce oznaczało, że opieranie się temu wszystkiemu i nieokazywanie przyjemności płynącej z wzajemnych pieszczot było… trudne.

A przynajmniej do takich wniosków doszedłby ktokolwiek, kto zobaczyłby teraz Harry'ego.

Naprawdę, jak na kogoś, kto potrafił znosić cruciatusa prawie każdej nocy i nie wydać z siebie ani jednego krzyku, Harry wyjątkowo słabo się kontrolował. Kto wie jak wiele z ich potyczek mógłby wygrać Tom, gdyby wiedział o tym wcześniej…

Zauważył, że Harry oddychał coraz ciężej. Jego twarz wręcz płonęła. Chłopak miał zamknięte powieki, jedną dłoń miętosił prześcieradło, a drugą zacisnął kurczowo na ramieniu Toma, wbijając mu paznokcie w skórę. Tom wykorzystał ten moment, by rzucić bezgłośne zaklęcie przywołujące i po chwili w jego dłoni pojawiła się tubka lubrykantu, którą kupił niedługo potem, jak już ustalili, że są parą. Harry był na tyle _rozkojarzony_ , że nie zarejestrował nawet, że jego partner zdążył pokryć dłoń śliską substancją i tylko jęknął cicho, gdy poczuł napierające na niego palce Toma, odwracając nieznacznie głowę.

Chwilę potem otworzył oczy i zamarł.

— Szlag by to. Tom, ty draniu…

Riddle jednak tylko wsunął swój palec do końca, co sprawiło, że Harry głośno złapał powietrze i odrzucił głowę do tyłu. Chwilę później podniósł się na łokciach i posłał kochankowi oskarżycielskie spojrzenie.

— W takim razie ja będę na górze, dobrze? — zapytał słodko, wykręcając palec, szukając tego konkretnego punktu…

— Nienawidzę cię. Nie wiem czy jesteś tego świadomy, ale to cholernie dziwne uczucie.

— Po prostu nie jesteś do tego przyzwyczajony.

— Przyzwyczajony, no jasne. To nie ty masz właśnie cholerny palec w swoim… — Harry zaskomlał tylko, nie kończąc myśli, po czym wierzgnął biodrami i opadł z powrotem na poduszki. No i znalazł. Tom uśmiechnął się szerzej, poruszając palcem tam i z powrotem.

— Już lepiej?

— Co to do cholery miało być? — Harry sapnął, nie przestając delikatnie kołysać biodrami.

— Naprawdę nie wiesz? Sądziłem, że poczytałeś cokolwiek o tym, jak wygląda seks u dwóch facetów, skoro już zgodziłeś się ze mną, że do siebie należymy i zostaliśmy w końcu parą.

— Z-zamknij się, cholerny sukinsynu… och! — Harry urwał, gdy wyrwał mu się mimowolny jęk po tym, jak dom dołożył drugi palec. Tom zachichotał pod nosem i oparł policzek o udo kochanka, dochodząc do wniosku, że na chwilę obecną wystarczy mu przyglądania się jego reakcjom, jakkolwiek zabawne by one nie były. Sposób w jaki Harry się poruszał, jego jęki i to jak urywał zdania w połowie, sprawiały, że krew Toma niemalże wrzała.

Chęć, pragnienie, potrzeba.

Wreszcie mógł to wszystko dostać. Zaspokoić swoje żądze.

Oczywiście jak tylko skończy przygotowywać Harry'ego.

— To się nazywa prostata, Harry. Szczególnie unerwione miejsce, bardzo wrażliwe.

Harry mruknął coś, ale i tak zdołał posłać Tomowi nachmurzone spojrzenie. Riddle starał się wyglądać jak ucieleśnienie niewinności i cnót wszelakich, jakkolwiek fakt, że właśnie wsunął w Harry'ego trzeci palec, rozciągając go bardziej, mógł temu przeczyć. Naprawdę nie trzeba było wiele, aby Harry wił się pod nim z pożądania i gorączkowo wodził dłońmi po jego ciele, bezgłośnie prosząc o więcej. A przecież nawet nie dotykał jego penisa. Absolutnie zero samokontroli.

Tom doszedł do wniosku, że to wystarczy.

Harry zadrżał, czując, że chłopak usunął palce z jego wnętrza i zamrugał kilakrotnie — najwyraźniej był nieco bardziej świadomy otaczającej go rzeczywistości, niż mogły sugerować jego reakcje. Tom przesunął się i zawisł nad ciałem kochanka, a jego własna erekcja sprawiała mu niemalże fizyczny ból. Harry otworzył usta, wyraźnie chcąc powiedzieć, ale trwało to chwilę, zanim udało mu się znaleźć właściwe słowa.

— Czemu przestałeś? T-to znaczy…

Tom zachichotał pod nosem, uciszając go pocałunkiem. Harry odwzajemnił pieszczotę, chętnie pogłębiając pocałunek i natychmiast starając się przejąć nad nim kontrolę, zupełnie jakby chciał jakoś odbić sobie swoją wcześniejszą porażkę, gdy Tom zabawiał go palcami. Wsunął rękę we włosy Riddle'a, owijając drugą wokół jego ramion, podczas gdy chłopak szukał dla siebie wygodniejszej pozycji pomiędzy udami Harry'ego.

Odsunął się na moment, żeby umieścić poduszkę pod biodrami chłopaka.

— Byłeś kiedyś na dole? — To pytanie w zasadzie nie było aż tak niespodziewane, biorąc pod uwagę ich obecne pozycje i niedawną rozmowę. Cholera, a miał nadzieję, że Harry będzie wolniej łączył fakty w obecnym stanie. Ale nie — oczy chłopaka były szeroko otwarte, skupione na rozmówcy.

— Powinieneś znać odpowiedź na to pytanie. — Która to odpowiedź była raczej oczywista.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Harry tylko zmrużył powieki, a na jego wargach wykwitł złośliwy uśmieszek. Wiadomość otrzymana i zrozumiana. _Wyzwanie przyjęte._

Tom odpowiedział swoją, nieco ciemniejszą i ostrzejszą na brzegach, wersją uśmiechu.

— Mogę?

Harry przewrócił oczami.

— Śmiało, nie krępuj się.

Powoli, Tom zaczął wsuwać się do środka.

I w tej samej chwili dziękował Salazarowi za swoją zdumiewającą samokontrolę, która była jedyną rzeczą pozwalającą mu zachować powolne tempo.

Kurwa mać, to było absolutnie genialne. Bycie w Harrym. Jego wspomnienia dotyczące seksu były wyblakłe i prawdopodobnie patrzył na to z nieco innej perspektywy, bo żadna z osób, z którymi pieprzył się wcześniej w niczym nie przypominała _Harry'ego._ Nie mogła. I nie było nawet porównania. A tak w ogóle, to czym tamten pocałunek sprzed kilku tygodni nie był wystarczającym ostrzeżeniem?

Harry poruszył biodrami, po czym podniósł nogi i owinął je wokół pasa Toma, pozwalając mu tym samym wsunąć się głębiej. Nie słyszał już niczego poza ciężkimi oddechami i szumem krwi w uszach. Przebłyski bólu, szybko zastąpione przez wszechogarniającą rozkosz, wypełniły ich mentalne połączenie.

Tom wycofał się prawie całkowicie, po to tylko, by po chwili wsunąć się w Harry'ego z powrotem, agresywniej. Tym razem Riddle nie zdołał powstrzymać jęku, który uciekł spomiędzy jego rozchylonych warg. Harry tylko coś wymruczał w ramach odpowiedzi i zacisnął mocniej nogi wokół pasa kochanka, prawie zgniatając przy tym jego biodra.

Szybko udało im się wypracować wspólny rytm. Po chwili znów się całowali. W sumie nie do końca całowali, bo głównie dyszeli w swoje usta, okazjonalnie ocierając się językami.

Harry ledwo tłumił swoje jęczenie — jedyne co mógł zrobić, to zacisnąć powieki i ciężko oddychać. Tom schylił się, by polizać szyję chłopaka i zbadać ustami pozostawione tam wcześniej znaki, na co chłopak tylko sapnął i przyciągnął go bliżej.

W tym momencie uwaga Toma była skupiona tylko i wyłącznie na Harrym. Nie żeby miał coś przeciwko. Odkąd się poznali, jego uwaga często była skupiona tylko i wyłącznie na Harrym, więc tak jakby zdążył przywyknąć. To zaskakujące, że nigdy wcześniej nie spróbowali seksu — wszyscy i tak ich o to oskarżali, wyciągając własne wnioski ze sposobu, w jaki orbitowali wokół siebie, gdy byli w swoim towarzystwie. Jeśli chodziło o ich relację, to pasja zawsze gdzieś tam była, pasja i swojego rodzaju chemia. I być może to właśnie był problem — wtedy mogliby nie poradzić sobie z taką intensywnością i napięciem, ich związek nie był wystarczająco trwały. Harry nie poradziłby sobie, gdyby do całej tej presji, jaką wywierało na nich społeczeństwo oraz sam czas, dołożyć jeszcze okazjonalne pieprzenie się. Nie był wtedy tak silny i świadomy jak teraz. O samym sobie Tom wolał raczej nie myśleć. Wiedział, że używałby seksu tylko po to, aby zyskać nad Harrym jakąś władzę i nigdy nie traktowałby go, jako równego sobie.

Harry podniósł się nieco i zaczął obdarzać pieszczotami szyję Toma, który momentalnie zapomniał o przeszłości. Jego uwaga z powrotem skupiła się na uzdolnionych ustach chłopaka, który z zapamiętaniem ssał i podgryzał wrażliwą skórę na gardle partnera. Wciąż kołysali się we wspólnym, sobie tylko znanym rytmie, gdy Tom raz po raz wbijał się w Harry'ego. Chłopak przeniósł się z pocałunkami wyżej, w okolice ucha i zacisnął zęby. Mocno. Tom sam nie wiedział kto był zaskoczony bardziej — on, czy Harry — gdy głośny jęk uciekł spomiędzy jego rozchylonych warg. Bardziej wyczuł niż zobaczył uśmiech pojawiający się na jego ustach, gdy mieszanka uczuć i doznań praktycznie zaatakowała go poprzez więź, ale nie zdziwił się, gdy Harry ponownie spróbował zamienić ich pozycje.

Walka, która bo tym wybuchła była raczej krótka i gwałtowna, bo przez przyjemność obaj nie mogli się należycie skupić i co chwila przechodziły ich dreszcze. I chwilę później to Tom leżał na plecach, przygnieciony do łóżka przez Harry'ego, który z entuzjazmem nabijał się na jego penisa. Podniósł wzrok z udawaną nonszalancją, starając się udawać, że taka zmiana była jak najbardziej planowana, ale nie łudził się — Harry bez najmniejszego problemu przejrzał go, bo przecież mieli to pierdolone mentalne połączenie. Chłopak pochylił się nad nim tak, że prawie stykali się nosami i oblizał lubieżnie wargi, ani myśląc o tym, aby zetrzeć ten złośliwy uśmieszek ze swojej twarzy.

— Czyżbym tym razem to ja znalazł jakiś wrażliwy punkt? — zapytał, kręcąc biodrami i zaciskając mięśnie wokół członka kochanka, jednocześnie kontynuując dobieranie się do jego szyi. Tom upewnił się, że jego twarz nie wyraża żadnych emocji, aczkolwiek nie udało mu się powstrzymać nerwowego przełknięcia śliny.

Harry prychnął, po czym wyprostował się i oparł dłonie na klatce piersiowej Toma, mocno wbijając w nią paznokcie — tak mocno, że w końcu zobaczył czerwone ślady na bladej skórze. Riddle zamrugał tylko, z rozmysłem ignorując fakt, że Harry mógł teraz poczuć każdy jego oddech i szaleńcze bicie serca.

— A może to nie jest jakiś konkretny wrażliwy punkt… tak sobie teoretyzuję… ale może po prostu lubisz, kiedy to ja zostawiam ślady na twoim ciele? — _Tak!_ Tom zadrżał, gdy chłopak przesunął dłońmi wzdłuż jego ciała, trącając po drodze sutki. Natychmiast przeklął swoje libido, gdy zdradziecki głosik w jego głowie szepnął, że w zasadzie może przecież po prostu tak leżeć i pozwolić Harry'emu robić, co mu się żywnie podoba. Posłał kochankowi groźne spojrzenie, ale ten tylko uśmiechnął się i jak gdyby nigdy nic kontynuował nabijanie się na sterczącego penisa Toma.

Harry unosił się i opadał, jakby próbował eksperymentować i szukał lepszego sposobu, wygodniejszej pozycji. Powolne, głębokie pchnięcia zostały zastąpione przez szybkie i niemalże agresywne — Tom zdecydowanie wolał szybsze tempo, ale wyglądało na to, że Harry nie podzielał jego opinii.

Czekał.

Chłopak prawdopodobnie niedługo się rozluźni, zatraci w przyjemności. Tak, to będzie bardzo dobra chwila, aby odzyskać chwilowo utraconą kontrolę.

I chyba Harry w końcu znalazł właściwy rytm, bo coraz śmielej nabijał się na członka kochanka, wzdychając i jęcząc przy tym głośno. Wciąż przytrzymywał Toma na łóżku, w pozycji leżącej, ale Tomowi jakoś nieszczególnie to przeszkadzało. Widowisko, które tworzył sobą Harry tuż przed jego oczami, było zbyt zajmujące. Naprawdę miał poważny problem z odwróceniem wzroku, nawet wtedy gdy w końcu złapał jego biodra, mocno zaciskając na nich dłonie.

Harry zamarł na moment, wyczuwając ruch partnera, ale szybko o tym zapomniał, powtarzając swoje gwałtowne ruchy sprzed chwili i dysząc przy tym ciężko. Ach, czyli Harry jednak odkrył pod jakim kątem penis powinien zagłębiać się w jego ciele, aby natrafić na prostatę…

Tom zaparł się stopami i wykonał gwałtowny ruch biodrami. Harry krzyknął z zaskoczenia, napotykając na wpół przymknięte z pożądania oczy przyjaciela, ale raczej nie miał nic przeciwko. Ciężko było się skupić na czymkolwiek z Harrym poruszającym się w ten sposób… Chwilę później Tom uświadomił sobie, że jęczał już tak samo jak Harry, który z kolei wyglądał na usatysfakcjonowanego tym stanem rzeczy. Przyspieszył.

Tom zacisnął dłonie na biodrach Harry'ego, upewniając się, że ten będzie nabijał się jeszcze mocniej, energiczniej. Chłopak zareagował stęknięciem, po czym wbił paznokcie w ramiona kochanka. Młody Czarny Pan syknął, co spowodowało, że Harry roześmiał się, po czym z nowym zapałem powrócił do tych swoich energicznych ruchów.

Ostatecznie żaden z nich w pełni nie kontrolował sytuacji — Harry był na górze, jednocześnie będąc na dole. Szczegóły były nieważne, ważne, że to działało i dostarczało im obu przyjemności, a na dopracowanie techniki jeszcze przyjdzie czas.

Harry wygiął się do tyłu, czując, że dłonie Toma przesunęły się na jego tors.

Tom szybko podniósł się do siadu, powodując, że chłopak krzykął z zaskoczenia, gdy — zamiast na biodra — opadł na jego uda. Nie tracił jednak wigoru, natychmiast próbując penetracji pod nowym kątem. Riddle przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, składając zachłanne pocałunki na szyi Harry'ego.

Mimowolnie zauważył, że gdzieś w tak zwanym międzyczasie zupełnie zapomnieli o swojej walce o dominację, zamiast tego starając się zapewnić im obu jak najwięcej przyjemności. Harry poruszał się szybko, w rytmie wcześniejszych pchnięć Toma. Ramiona miał owinięte wokół drugiego chłopaka, który wsunął jedną dłoń w jego włosy, przyciągając go do niezgrabnego pocałunku, który wciąż był pełen języków i uderzających o siebie zębów, ale już nie tak agresywny jak wcześniej.

Ale to było w porządku, bo przecież chodziło o Harry'ego. Harry'ego, który tak uroczo stękał i tak wspaniale reagował na jego ręce. Harry'ego, któremu udało się sprawić, że nawet Tom jęczał, szarpiąc dłonią ciemne włosy, jakby te były jedyną rzeczą, która pozwalała mu zachować kontakt z rzeczywistością. Harry'ego, który jako jedyny był mu równy, jego przyjaciela, rywala. Kochanka. Głowa chłopaka opadła na ramię Toma, gdy ten wymamrotał coś pod nosem, ale nie przestał się poruszać. Mógł poczuć wszystko przez ich więź — podniecenie, przywiązanie, przyjemność, dodatkowo wzmocnione przez jego własne doznania i uczucia. To było trochę podobne do tonięcia, tego momentu, gdy woda wypełnia ci płuca, a ty mimo to starasz się walczyć, starasz się wypłynąć na powierzchnię. Za dużo, za mocno, ale Tom nie miał nic przeciwko, bo Harry'ego również to dotyczyło i wiedział przecież, że razem byli niezwyciężeni i dadzą sobie z tym radę. Tak różni, a jednocześnie tacy sami — dla nich i tak już od dawna wszystko kręciło się wokół tego drugiego, więc to naprawdę nie miało znaczenia.

I nagle już czuli się jakby spadali, bo przecież to nie mogło trwać wiecznie. Tom był ledwie świadomy faktu, że Harry wykrzyczał jego imię. Poczuł też, że Harry przerwał pocałunek, ale nawet to go chwilowo nie obchodziło.

Orgazm wstrząsnął obydwoma i jeszcze przez chwilę przypominał o sobie poprzez mentalne połączenie, powodując, że obaj wydawali z siebie bliżej niesprecyzowane dźwięki, nawet gdy było już po wszystkim. W końcu Tom zamrugał leniwie i ocenił sytuację. Jego penis wciąż był w Harrym, mógł też wyczuć mięśnie, które ten mimowolnie zaciskał, nie będąc jeszcze w stanie się opanować. Chłopak wciąż nie zabrał głowy z ramienia Toma.

— Ja pierdolę. — Głos Harry'ego był niski, bardziej szorstki niż zazwyczaj. I Tom stwierdził, że właściwie to lubił jego brzmienie.

— Znowu, tak szybko? No cóż, jeśli nalegasz…

— Mmm. Zamknij się, Tom — rzucił Harry leniwie, ukrywając swoją twarz w zgięciu szyi Toma.

Czułość, którą ludzie zwykli okazywać sobie po stosunku — zupełnie niepotrzebna, jeśli chcecie znać zdanie Toma. Akurat _tego_ jak najbardziej się po Harrym spodziewał. I to było… cóż, przyjemne. Ciepłe. Czuł się z tym nieco niekomfortowo, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to jakoś szczególnie. Żałosne.

Opadł na plecy, ciągnąc chłopaka ze sobą, ale Harry wyplątał się z jego uścisku i położył się na plecach obok niego.

I tak sobie leżeli, gapiąc się w sufit i czekając aż ich pulsy nieco się unormują. Byli na tyle blisko siebie, że czuli ciepło tego drugiego, ale nie dotykali się w żaden sposób. Co było niewłaściwe.

Tom owinął ramię wokół Harry'ego i przyciągnął go bliżej. Chłopak znieruchomiał na moment, zaskoczony takim rozwojem sytuacji, ale po chwili wyszczerzył się i dobrowolnie przysunął się znacznie, znacznie bliżej, ściśle przylegając do boku kochanka. Tak lepiej, teraz przynajmniej był tam, gdzie jego miejsce. Tom uśmiechnął się ledwie zauważalnie, po czum ukrył twarz we włosach Harry'ego — które to włosy wcale nie wyglądały na bardziej roztrzepane niż zwykle, co było zagadką samą w sobie — otaczając chłopaka ramionami.

On wcale nie… tulił Harry'ego, on tylko przytrzymywał go w miejscu. Nie ufał chłopakowi, że ten nagle nie przypomni sobie o czymś rzekomo ważnym i nie spróbuje uciec… coś w tym stylu. Harry wydawał się być zadowolony z takiej bliskości, samemu owijając ramię wokół pasa Toma i rysując na jego skórze bliżej niezidentyfikowane kształty palcami.

No cóż. Tom musiał się chyba trochę bardziej wysilić, bo jego wymówki były takie marne, że nawet sam sobie nie wierzył.

…a może Harry nie był jedynym, który miał jakieś bzdurnie czułostkowe pragnienia po seksie.

— Zamierzam się zdrzemnąć — wymamrotał Harry sennym głosem.

— Śmiało, kochanie. Wciąż tu będę, gdy się obudzisz. — Nie, Tom zdecydowanie nie był w swojej szczytowej formie. I już nie tylko jego myśli brzmiały żałośnie. Aczkolwiek drzemka nie brzmiała wcale tak źle…

Harry mruknął coś niesprecyzowanego w ramach odpowiedzi, pogrążony w półśnie. O tak, teraz już zdecydowanie się _dotykali._ Będąc szczegółowym, wręcz przytulali.

Ostatecznie Tom doszedł do wniosku, że mu to wcale nie przeszkadzało.

* * *

— Jesteś jakimś wampirem, czy coś, Tom? — zapytał Harry, aż nazbyt świadomy obecności malinek na swojej szyi. — Tego musi być przynajmniej z pół tuzina, a to tylko na mojej szyi.

W ramach odpowiedzi Tom tylko posłał mu drwiące spojrzenie.

— Mów za siebie, kochanie, bo z nas dwóch to ja wyglądam jakbym był jednym wielkim, chodzącym siniakiem, a wszystko przez twoje malinki i ugryzienia. A byłem pewien, że to ja miałem być tym sadystycznym w naszym związku.

Harry nie mógł się na to nie uśmiechnąć, przyglądając się Tomowi, który właśnie zapinał koszulę.

— Cóż, za każdym razem, gdy cię gryzłem reagowałeś tak uroczo, że jakoś nie mogłem się powstrzymać.

— Ale masz tę świadomość, że fiolet to nie jest naturalny odcień mojej skóry?

— A chciałbyś, żeby tak było?

Tom zawahał się na moment, posyłając chłopakowi bardzo wymowne spojrzenie, które ten odczytał jako: „Tak, proszę, chociaż nigdy nie przyznam, że podobało mi się, jak zostawiasz swoje znaki na moim ciele, chyba że w stanie zagrożenia życia bądź zdrowia" i obiecał sobie, że wrócą do tej rozmowy, ale w jakimś późniejszym terminie. Zdecydowanie nie wtedy, gdy z każdą minutą byli coraz bardziej spóźnieni na wyjątkowo ważną akcję charytatywną, na której planowali zapewnić sobie wsparcie dla ich partii w nadchodzących wyborach.

Jeśli zaś chodziło o wspomniane ugryzienia, to ta konkretna dewiacja Toma była zaskoczeniem dla nich obu — i to do tego stopnia, że Riddle nie zdążył nawet opracować skutecznego sposobu na bronienie się przed tym, co Harry z powodzeniem wykorzystał podczas drugiej rundy, podczas której gryząc, drapiąc i ssąc wywalczył sobie prawo do dominacji. Riddle przez cały ten czas był rozdarty pomiędzy irytacją, a podnieceniem, ale po jego ledwo tłumionych jękach Harry wiedział, że obrana przez niego strategia była skuteczna. Zyskał pewność w momencie, gdy rzucił szybie zaklęcie, które trwale przyczepiło ręce Toma do wezgłowia łóżka.

W pewnym momencie nieomalże padł ze śmiechu. Bo naprawdę ciężko było zachować powagę, gdy Tom — _ten Tom_ — stracił w końcu cierpliwość i syknął: „Harry, przestań wreszcie się guzdrać i zerżnij mnie w końcu, bo…" czego niestety nie dane mu było dokończyć, bo zamiast niewątpliwie kreatywnej groźby, z jego ust wyrwał się jęk. Głośny. Och, miał dość materiału do grania Tomowi na nerwach przez następne sto lat.

— _Och, Harry, tak, właśnie tak! Błagam!_ — Harry uważał, że w pełni udało mu się oddać intonację i był raczej dumny ze swoich zdolności aktorskich. Tom posłał mu pełne jadu spojrzenie.

— Przepraszam najmocniej, ale kto niby krzyczał moje imię dochodząc? I to dwa razy? — Tym razem to Harry spróbował zamordować przyjaciela wzrokiem.

— A kto był tak podniecony całym tym gryzieniem, że praktycznie nie był w stanie się poruszyć, ani nawet sklecić logicznie brzmiącego zdania?

— Kto poddał się i zgodził być na dole, jak tylko polizałem jego penisa?

— Fetysz ugryzieniowy.

— Błąd. To nie fetysz na ugryzienia, tylko fetysz na Harry'ego.

— …że co?

Tom upewnił się po raz ostatni, że jego krawat jest dobrze zawiązany, po czym narzucił na siebie szatę i zapiął ją. Harry szybko zerknął na zegar, po czym również kontynuował ubieranie się — nie, czas nie raczył zwolnić, ani zatrzymać się na moment i tak, musieli wyjść z domu w ciągu najbliższych dwóch minut, jeśli chcieli, aby ich spóźnienie mieściło się w granicach dopuszczalności. Tak więc nie dziwota, że podniósł głowę, zaskoczony, gdy poczuł dłonie Toma na swoich ramionach.

— Fetysz; forma dewiacji seksualnej zakładająca, że pożądanie wywołuje coś anormalnego, może być związany z konkretnym przedmiotem, czynnością, elementem ubioru, częścią ciała, et cetera. Nie wydaje ci się, że gdybym faktycznie miał, jak to określiłeś, „fetysz ugryzieniowy" zauważyłbym to już dawno temu? Eksperymenty, które przeprowadziłem w tej dziedzinie były szczegółowe i wyczerpujące.

Harry'emu udało się zignorować nieprzyjemne uczucie w żołądku na wzmiankę o innych kochankach Toma, nawet jeśli to było dawno i nieprawda. Pocieszył się tym, że teraz Tom należał tylko do niego.

Tom pochylił się do przodu i Harry poczuł ciepły oddech łaskoczący jego skórę tuż przy uchu. Chłopak owinął jedno ramię wokół niego, nie pozwalając mu się odsunąć. Cóż, Harry i tak nie miał takiego zamiaru.

— W takim razie wniosek jest oczywisty, czyż nie? Jeśli nie chodzi o samą czynność gryzienia — tu Tom postanowił dokonać demonstracji na uchu partnera — musi chodzić o osobę, która gryzie. Stąd fetysz na Harry'ego.

Harry przełknął ciężko ślinę i przekręcił się w ramionach Toma. To był wręcz książkowy przykład dla hasła: „nieodpowiedni czas".

— Wiesz, Tom, lepiej uważaj, bo niewiele brakuje i zaczniesz brzmieć sentymentalnie.

Pocałunek, którego w ogóle się nie spodziewał, był wolniejszy niż zazwyczaj, ale wciąż tak samo namiętny. A kiedy Tom wsunął język do jego ust i przeciągnął nim po podniebieniu, Harry był gotów całkowicie olać tę akcję charytatywną i już teraz powrócić do tematu fioletu, jako naturalnego koloru skóry młodego Czarnego Pana.

Ale to wymagałoby obecności Toma.

Toma, który był już kilka kroków dalej i zmierzał właśnie do drzwi. Harry skrzywił się.

— Pospiesz się, kochanie, i tak jesteśmy już spóźnieni. I uspokój się, bo ludzie zaczną pytać, czemu masz taką zadyszkę. — Wargi Toma wykrzywiły się w złośliwym uśmiechu, gdy ten zlustrował wzrokiem sylwetkę Harry'ego. — Potrzebujesz może chwili na poprawienie swoich szat? — zapytał niewinnie.

— Tom, ty cholerny draniu! Wynoś się!

Riddle tylko się na to roześmiał. Ostatnio jakoś często to robił.

Koniec końców udało im się dotrzeć na czas, ale chyba tylko dzięki temu, że Tom przestawił wszystkie zegarki w domu tak, żeby spieszyły się o pięć minut, nic mu o tym nie mówiąc.

Harry westchnął, psychicznie przygotowując się na resztę wieczoru. Z pasją nienawidził tego typu imprez — cały czas musiał kręcić się po sali, rozmawiać z ludźmi, których nie lubił i być przesadnie uprzejmym. Przez kilka najbliższych godzin będzie musiał urabiać ludzi, którymi osobiście gardził — miał tu na myśli głównie tych wszystkich żądnych władzy polityków. Nie żeby on i Tom byli od nich lepsi. Ale tak naprawdę Harry nigdy nie dałby się wplątać w całe to polityczne gówno, gdyby Tom nie był tak ambitny. Zostać Ministrem przed trzydziestką? Ha. A co powiecie na dwudziestkę piątkę? Przed trzydziestką, Riddle prawdopodobnie zostanie przywódcą Czarodziejskiego Kongresu Europejskiego i będzie na prostej drodze do zdobycia władzy nad światem. A Harry będzie trwał u jego boku. Chociażby po to, aby ochronić wspomniany świat.

Starał się zignrować resztę powodów i fakt, że był w to uwikłany tak bardzo, że nie mógł po prostu odpuścić i poddać tego politycznego tańca.

Po raz ostatni posłał Tomowi tęskne spojrzenie — zostało im tylko kilka sekund, zanim dopadną ich fotoreporterzy i przez kilka najbliższych godzin nie będzie miał już takiej możliwości.

Błysnęły flesze i już uśmiechał się szeroko, stojąc obok Toma. Chłopiec Który Przeżył i Dziedzic Slytherina, liderzy nowej partii. Teraz już oficjalna para.

Odwrócili się do siebie, zupełnie jak gdyby wcześniej to ćwiczyli i pocałowali się. I chociaż było to ledwie muśnięcie, kamery natychmiast ogłupiały.

Gdy weszli do sali balowej, fotoreporterzy wciąż robili zdjęcia, a na widok twarzy wszystkich tych polityków, Harry poczuł się jakby właśnie wkroczył do pomieszczenia pełnego rekinów. Stłumił westchnienie, przywołując na twarz życzliwy uśmiech.

Tom pochylił się odrobinę w jego stronę, nie przestając uśmiechać się do tłumu i wymruczał mu do ucha:

— Kto pierwszy zdobędzie pięćdziesięciu sponsorów, będzie na górze, jak już wrócimy do domu.

Uśmiech Harry'ego stał się nagle jakby mniej wymuszony, gdy wymienili z Tomem porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

— Masz na myśli wsparcie polityczne czy pieniężne?

Tom tylko uniósł brew, posyłając mu bardzo wymowne naprawdę-jesteś-tak-głupi-czy-tylko-udajesz spojrzenie. A więc oba.

Harry zrobił groźną minę, po czym wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń.

— Niech będzie — zgodził się. Uścisnęli sobie dłonie, pieczętując umowę, po czym odwrócili się do kłębiącego się w pomieszczeniu tłumu.

Pięćdziesięciu sponsorów? Był, czy nie był Chłopcem Który Przeżył?

Bułka z masłem.

* * *

 _ **Od tłumacza:** No cóż, to tyle na dzisiaj. Autorka napisała jeszcze jedną miniaturę do "Ulubieńca Losu" (akcja rozgrywa się w tej samej rzeczywistości co powyższe opowiadanie oraz "Logicznie wytłumaczalne" i "5 sposobów na pozbycie się dziewczyny", tylko że z punktu widzenia Hermiony) i ją również zamierzam przetłumaczyć. Myślę, że tak w przyszłym tygodniu możecie spodziewać się aktualizacji. Tymczasem pozdrawiam i zachęcam do zostawienia po sobie komentarza. Do napisania!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Od autora:**_ _Akcja opowiadania rozgrywa się w tym samym czasie co „Logicznie wytłumaczalne", „5 sposobów na pozbycie się dziewczyny" i „Wyjątek potwierdzający regułę", ale tym razem z punktu widzenia Hermiony._

 _ **Od tłumacza:**_ _Witam ponownie! Tak jak obiecałam, publikuję polską wersję językową drugiej miniaturki autorstwa kestrelcadiz. Mam nadzieję, że przypadnie Wam do gustu. Zapraszam._

* * *

 **Hipnotyzujące Momenty**

Hermiona westchnęła, przyglądając się swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi. Harry znów miał to nieobecne spojrzenie — to samo, które pojawiało się za każdym razem, gdy rozmyślał o swojej najnowszej dziewczynie — i była święcie przekonana, że nie usłyszał ani słowa z tego, co do niego powiedziała. Zapytany, potrafiłby oczywiście powtórzyć cały jej przydługi wywód co do słowa i to z odpowiednią intonacją, ale nie słuchał jej naprawdę. Lata spędzone na użeraniu się z Riddlem pozwoliły mu rozwinąć umiejętność zostawiania swoich uszu na „autopilocie", co było wręcz niezbędne jeśli chciało się cokolwiek ugrać w kontaktach z młodym Czarnym Panem, po którym z definicji należało spodziewać się niespodziewanego. Hermiona wiele by oddała, by opanować tę sztuczkę — byłoby to bardzo pomocne, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy Ron rozwodził się nad Armatami z Chudley.

Ale tak poważnie, Harry'emu poszło całkiem sprawnie. Nie minął nawet tydzień, odkąd rzuciła go Jessica, a on już zupełnie się z tego otrząsnął. Jeśli miała być szczera, to spodziewała się większej ilości użalania nad sobą.

Zastanawiała się również, kim była ta nowa dziewczyna. A co ważniejsze — jak długo to potrwa tym razem.

W jej opinii, każda dziewczyna, z którą ostatnimi czasy umawiał się Harry, była po prostu kolejną zapchajdziurą, nawet jeśli on sam nie do końca zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. To było zupełnie tak, jakby dobrał się do jakiego poradnika z serii: _„Jak żyć normalnie"_ i odhaczał kolejne punkty z listy. To nie tak, że Harry nie lubił swoich dziewczyn, ale po każdym zerwaniu był po prostu zrezygnowany, jakby tego właśnie się spodziewał i poza jego standardowym marudzeniem, że nigdy sobie nikogo nie znajdzie, nie wydawał się być tym zbytnio przejęty, nie naprawdę. Hermiona podejrzewała, że Tom maczał w tym palce.

Och, oni od zawsze twierdzili, że ich związek jest czysto platoniczny, odkąd tylko po raz pierwszy pojawili się razem w Hogwarcie — i, szczerze, prawdopodobnie tak właśnie było, czego najlepiej dowodził fakt, że Tom mimo wszystko pozwalał Harry'emu na jego rozliczne randki — ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że każdy, kto spędził w ich towarzystwie dłużej niż minutę, nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, co do tego, skąd dokładnie wzięły się te wszystkie plotki o płomiennym romansie.

To było zupełnie tak, jak gdyby żaden z nich nigdy nawet nie słyszał o istnieniu czegoś takiego jak przestrzeń osobista! Tom łapał nadgarstek Harry'ego prawie za każdym razem, gdy tylko mógł go dosięgnąć, nie raz i nie dwa go śledził, na miłość boską, czasami nawet przygważdżał go do ściany! I chociaż Harry zawsze szarpał się odrobinę, to nigdy nie robił niczego, żeby naprawdę tego uniknąć. I dopiero potem rozmawiali. Ich twarze dzieliło zaledwie kilka cali, a oni po prostu rozmawiali i nie byli nawet świadomi tego, jak blisko siebie się znajdowali — no, chyba że w kontekście przywalenia temu drugiemu z bańki.

To było po prostu… intensywne. Hipnotyzujące.

A to i tak była tylko ta część, którą pokazywali światu.

Tego, czego nie pokazywali, było znacznie więcej. Często zdarzało im się wychodzić z pomieszczenia w gniewie, po to tylko by wrócić do niego z szerokimi uśmiechami przyklejonymi do twarzy. Chociaż częściej zdarzało się jednak, że jeden z nich się uśmiechał, podczas gdy drugi był nadąsany (nie miała zielonego pojęcia, jakim cudem Harry potrafił w ogóle stwierdzić, że Tom był nadąsany, bo chłopak praktycznie nie okazywał po sobie żadnych emocji, chyba że chciał kogoś w ten sposób zmanipulować i mogło mu to przynieść wymierną korzyść). Albo Harry pojawiał się z jakimś tajemniczym siniakiem, który powodował, że Riddle krzywił się ilekroć na niego spojrzał, ale obaj zaprzeczali jego istnieniu. Albo Tom robił coś szczególnie altruistycznego bez żadnego wyjaśnienia.

Widziała tylko efekty, marne echo tego, co naprawdę działo się między nimi.

Kto wiedział, co też wyczyniali, gdy byli sami? Może faktycznie ich relacja była czysto platoniczna, tak jak się zarzekali. Ale z drugiej strony, co innego mieliby powiedzieć?

Potrząsnęła głową, skupiając się ponownie.

— Dobra, to by było wszystko, jeśli chodzi o Departament Regulacji i Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami — podsumowała. Harry skinął głową, poświęcając jej wreszcie więcej uwagi.

— Dopilnuję, żeby Tom również zapoznał się z tym problemem. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że niektóre z tych archaicznych zapisów nie zostały jeszcze zmienione!

— To nie do pomyślenia, że w ogóle kiedykolwiek pozwolono im wejść w życie! — odpowiedziała z zapałem i westchnęła cicho chwilę później. — Przynajmniej teraz wasza dwójka próbuje coś z tym zrobić.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło.

— Hermiono, jeśli chodzi o mnie i Toma, to zamierzamy wywrócić do góry nogami cały czarodziejski świat. Tom nie zadowoli się niczym, co nie będzie perfekcyjne. — Coś smutnego zakradło się na moment do jego uśmiechu. — A ja mogę się tylko postarać, żeby świat za bardzo na tym nie ucierpiał i spróbować ochronić go przed tym jego perfekcjonizmem.

Dziewczyna tylko potrząsnęła głową, zgrabnie zmieniając temat.

— Dalej zamierzasz przyjść dziś na kolację?

Wspólne spędzanie niedzielnych wieczorów w ich domu, stało się już dla nich czymś w rodzaju tradycji. Harry starał się przychodzić co tydzień, poza tymi przypadkami, gdy mieli jakiś kryzys w ich kampanii politycznej i do tego przyprowadzał ze sobą Toma. Głównie dlatego, że Tom z pasją nienawidził tych spotkań. To nie było aż tak oczywiste, przynajmniej dopóki nie zauważyło się tego specyficznego, złośliwego błysku, który pojawiał się w oczach Harry'ego ilekroć ten spoglądał na Riddle'a. Tę samą złośliwość można było teraz obserwować w jego uśmiechu.

— Zamierzam. I Tom też zamierza.

Hmm. Czyli Tom musiał się jednak sprzeciwić nowej dziewczynie.

* * *

Ale, co zaskakujące, Harry ani słowem nie wspomniał o nikim nowym. Tom i Harry jak gdyby nigdy nic obrażali się w najlepsze, co brzmiało jeszcze bardziej niż zazwyczaj jak flirtowanie. No cóż, w ich przypadku to zawsze brzmiało jak flirt, jeśli wzięło się pod uwagę intensywność spojrzeń, gdy ze sobą rozmawiali.

Dziwną częścią było to, że Tom nie wydawał się tym jakoś szczególnie zirytowany.

Och, wciąż zachowywał się tak samo — uskarżanie się, przytyki o męczennictwie, sposób w jaki ignorował obecność Rona w pomieszczeniu. To co zawsze. W dalszym ciągu żadnej wzmianki o nowej dziewczynie, żadnego sztyletowania wzrokiem siedzącego po drugiej stronie stołu Harry'ego. Tak naprawdę obaj wyglądali na… zadowolonych z siebie, jakby właśnie wspólnie pokonali jakiegoś wroga.

Aż wreszcie minął tydzień i Harry wciąż nie zająknął się ani słowem o swojej nowej dziewczynie, ani nawet o fantastycznej randce, z której dopiero co wrócił. To miało sens, no jasne, przecież zaledwie dwa tygodnie temu sprawy z Jessicą się spieprzyły, ale wciąż było podejrzane! Harry _nigdy_ nie był taki radosny po zerwaniu.

— No dobra, Gragner, o co chodzi?

Zamrugała, po czym podniosła wzrok i zobaczyła Zeviego Prince'a siadającego naprzeciw niej.

— Zevi, mówiłam ci już, żebyś nazywał mnie Hermioną.

Mężczyzna wyszczerzył się w odpowiedzi i wzruszył ramionami, pomimo tłoku panującego w stołówce.

— Po co zrywać z tradycją? Widzę, że Weasley w dalszym ciągu ma opóźniony zapłon. Tyle lat pracy w zawodzie, a on wciąż nie nauczył się, żeby wykonywać papierkową robotę, kiedy tylko ją dostanie, a nie na ostatnią chwilę.

— Tyle lat, a ty wciąż odmawiasz używania mojego nowego nazwiska. Powinnam poczuć się urażona?

— To raczej wyraz szacunku, moja pani, nie zamierzałem cię urazić.

Hermiona tylko podniosła brew, upewniając się, że sceptycyzm dosłownie bije od tego gestu. Zevi uśmiechnął się po raz kolejny i zabrał się za posiłek, na co przewróciła oczami i po chwili namysłu dołączyła do niego.

Zevi był chyba najbardziej przyjaźnie nastawionym poplecznikiem Toma. Nie tak zadufany w sobie jak Abraxas Malfoy i nie tak cięty jak Alphard Black i chyba jedyny przybyły z roku tysiąc dziewięćset czterdziestego Ślizgon, który rzeczywiście miał na względzie dobro Harry'ego. Co zresztą nie raz i nie dwa okazało się problemem, gdy był rozdarty między tym, kogo powinien poprzeć — Toma z jego dążeniem do celu bez względu na konsekwencje, czy Harry'ego, który miał tendencję do ratowania wszystkich i wszystkiego. Hermiona nie zazdrościła mu tej pozycji, ale była zadowolona, że Zevi tam był.

Kiedy dziesięć minut później skończyli lunch, Ron wciąż się nie pojawił. A Zevi przez cały ten czas miał ten pytający wyraz twarzy, przypominając jej w ten sposób, że nigdy tak naprawdę nie odpowiedziała na zadane pytanie.

Westchnęła.

— Zauważyłeś może Harry'ego?

— Harry, Harry. Masz na myśli faceta, który od przeszło dziesięciu lat jest moich przyjacielem, a teraz również szefem? Tego Harry'ego?

— Zevi…

— Wiesz, zasadniczo ciężko byłoby go przeoczyć, bo…

— Zevi! Proszę cię! — Hermiona sapnęła z irytacją, gdy dostrzegła rozbawienie malujące się na twarzy rozmówcy. — Dobrze wiesz o co mi chodzi!

Zachichotał pod nosem.

— Zakładam, że odnosisz się do jego nietypowo radosnego, pozerwaniowego nastroju?

— Oczywiście, że tak! Nie wydaje ci się to odrobinę dziwne?

— To jest dziwne, nie powiem, że nie. Spodziewałbym się jakiegoś ogłoszenia o jego nowej dziewczynie, gdyby nie to, że Tom jest w dobrym humorze.

Hermiona prychnęła, kręcąc głową.

— Ja już nie wiem, czego powinnam się spodziewać. To przecież niemożliwe, żeby Harry poznał taką dziewczynę, którą Tom by zaaprobował!

Zevi w komiczny sposób wytrzeszczył oczy.

— Oczywiście, że niemożliwe! Tom postrzega wszystkie kobiety, jako pustogłowe idiotki, które nie są zdolne do niczego poza bezmyślnym chichotaniem, a to i tak ta ugrzeczniona wersja. Tak naprawdę ty jesteś jedną z niewielu, które uważa za pełnowartościowych ludzi.

— Nie jestem pewna, czy powinnam to potraktować jako komplement, czy raczej poczuć solidarność jajników i poczuć się oburzona w imieniu ogółu kobiet.

— Przyjmij komplement i uciekaj, Granger, najdalej jak zdołasz.

Hermiona ponownie przewróciła oczami, gdy zobaczyła uśmiech na twarzy Zeviego. Przez dłuższy moment siedzieli w ciszy.

— Zastanawiam się — zaczęła Hermiona, śledząc palcem słoje drewna na blacie stołu — czy to na pewno musi być dziewczyna. Może Tom byłby w stanie zaakceptować randki Harry'ego, gdyby chodziło o chłopaka?

— Ach. Wracamy do starego musi-być-gejem argumentu. Przypuszczam, że coś w tym jest. Gdyby Harry naprawdę potrzebował towarzystwa, Tom dużo łatwiej zaakceptowałby kogoś, kogo uważa za godnego jego uwagi.

— Nie żeby ktoś konkretny przychodził mi na myśl. Liczyłam, że będziesz mieć jakieś podejrzenia.

— To bardzo krótka lista. Tak naprawdę sądzę, że jedyną osobą, którą Tom uważa za wartą czasu Harry'ego jest… — Zevi zamarł na moment, wbijając wzrok w ścianę, po czym jego twarz się rozpogodziła. — Mam to, Granger! Wiem już, z kim umawia się Harry.

— Co? Niby z kim?

— O nie, nie, nie. Nie powiem ci.

— Zevi!

— Aż w to nie wierzę, ale… no cóż, jakby nie patrzeć, wskazówek było aż nadto. Jeśli nie potrafisz sama tego rozpracować, będziesz musiała poczekać cierpliwie, aż któryś z nich cię oświeci. — To rzekłszy, Zevi wstał, z szaleńczym uśmiechem na ustach. — A teraz wybacz mi, moja pani, ale muszę się oddalić, w przeciwnym razie będę spóźniony.

— Ani mi się waż tak po prostu odchodzić niczego mi nie mówiąc!

— Do widzenia, Granger. Życzę powodzenia!

— Zevi!

* * *

— Zabiję go!

— Hermiono? — zaczął ostrożnie Ron, kuląc się nieznacznie pod jej spojrzeniem. — Kogo?

Kobieta patrzyła na niego przez chwilę, wyglądając jakby na moment straciła wątek.

— Kogo?! A jak myślisz?! Harry'ego oczywiście

Teraz to Ron wyglądał na lekko skonfundowanego.

— Niby czemu miałabyś zabijać Harry'ego?

— Bo nam nie powiedział! Jesteśmy jego najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, _a on nam nie powiedział!_ — żachnęła się. — Zevi ma rację. Wskazówek było aż nadto.

— Jakich znowu wskazówek?

Hermiona jedynie potrząsnęła głową w niedowierzaniu, nie potrafiąc pojąć, jakim cudem jej mąż mógł być tak tępy.

— Poważnie? Nie czytasz gazet? Przecież to jest wszędzie!

— Jeśli chodzi ci o ten cały Bal Ministerialny, to wiesz dobrze, że takie pierdoły mnie nie interesują i nie czytam o tym. Niby co Harry zrobił takiego strasznego, że miałabyś go zabijać?

— Harry jest z Tomem.

Przez kilka sekund Ron tylko mrugał.

— I to wszystko?

— Co masz na myśli mówiąc _„I to wszystko"?_ Oni są parą!

Ron pokiwał głową.

— Tak, wiem o tym. To przecież nie jest coś nowego, no nie?

— Od jak dawana wiesz? Powiedział ci?

— Nie, on… no cóż, to było raczej oczywiste, czyż nie? Musiało być, skoro nawet ja to zauważyłem.

Hermiona tylko potrząsnęła głową. Złość gdzieś wyparowała, zastąpiona zaintrygowaniem, że Ron był świadom takich niuansów. I tak właściwie, to chyba miał rację. Że niby nigdy nie zastanawiała się, czemu Harry ostatnio tak głęboko utknął w fazie zaprzeczenia i reagował na plotki jeszcze gorzej niż zwykle? No i naprawdę zachowywał się, jakby zerwanie z Jessicą w ogóle go nie obeszło.

I do tego jeszcze ta ich nieszczęsna wspólna kolacja. Kiedy tylko zorientowała się, że rozmowy tej dwójki zawsze przypominają flirt, po prostu przestała zwracać na to uwagę, ale gdy teraz o tym pomyślała, czy nie było to odrobinę bardziej intensywne niż zazwyczaj? I Tom prawie w ogóle nie wyglądał na zdenerwowanego faktem, że został tam zaciągnięty siłą. A Harry się rumienił.

— Jak mogłam być tak nieświadoma, Ron? Przecież oni tak naprawdę nie próbowali tego ukryć, a ja i tak to przeoczyłam!

— Naprawdę nie wiedziałaś?

— Nie! Najwyraźniej nie jestem już nawet w stanie odróżnić Harry'ego umawiającego się z kolejną dziewczyną, od Harry'ego zakochanego w Tomie! — Hermiona przygryzła wargę, czując, że łzy frustracji napływają jej do oczu.

Ron nieznacznie pozieleniał na wzmiankę o Harrym zakochanym w Tomie, ale wstał i powoli podszedł do żony. Położył dłonie na jej ramionach i wygładził nieistniejące zagniecenia koszuli, uśmiechając się do niej. I ta zwykła drobnostka sprawiła, że Hermiona trochę się uspokoiła.

— Jesteś dobrą przyjaciółką, Hermiono. Przejmujesz się innymi ludźmi i zawsze chcesz dla nich jak najlepiej. Czasem po prostu zdarza ci się przeoczyć najprostsze rozwiązanie.

Kobieta skinęła głową, pozwalając przyciągnąć się do uścisku.

— Jak udało ci się na to wpaść? — zapytała, patrząc na niego. Ron podrapał się z tyłu głowy, a jego twarz nieznacznie poczerwieniała. Tak między nimi, Hermiona uważała, że wyglądał uroczo.

— Dobra, to zabrzmi trochę patetycznie, ale… — Ron zawahał się, starając się jakoś ubrać swoje myśli w słowa. Jego twarz nabierała coraz ciemniejszych barw. — Dla Harry'ego to zawsze był Riddle, wiesz? Rozumiesz, jak gdyby nikt poza nim się tak naprawdę nie liczył i Riddle myśli tak samo o Harrym. Jakby mieli jakąś pochrzanioną więź dusz, czy coś w tym guście. Doszedłem do wniosku, że są razem, bo wreszcie przestali wyglądać jakby coś ich od siebie oddzielało.

Hermiona zamrugała.

— To było bardzo poetyckie, Ron.

Ron zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej.

* * *

Przyzwyczajenie się do tego, że Harry i Tom są parą nie zajęło jakoś szczególnie dużo czasu. Na ile Hermiona się orientowała, to nawet nie wywołali tym żadnego skandalu — znaczna część czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa starała się ich raczej wspierać i chwaliła, że w końcu postanowili ujawnić prawdę. To chyba była jedna z zalet wynikających z tego, że wszyscy oskarżali ich o bycie kochankami przez siedem poprzednich lat. Tak jak powiedział Ron — nie były to dla nikogo jakoś szczególnie szokujące wieści.

A kiedy już jakoś przebolała fakt, że nie zauważyła tego w porę, było to nawet zabawne.

Biorąc pod uwagę, jak bardzo dogryzali sobie w przeszłości, Harry nie powinien mieć żadnego problemu z wszystkimi tymi insynuacjami i dwuznacznymi docinkami, których używali w konwersacjach. Cóż, najwyraźniej nie do końca.

Harry zachowywał się normalnie, a przynajmniej się starał. Bez namysłu odpowiadał na zaczepki, rzucając obelgami równie łatwo jak zaklęciami, a potem ni z tego, ni z owego, podczas omawiania pozornie niewinnych politycznych tematów, rumienił się jak szalony i gubił wątek. A Tom uśmiechał się tylko złośliwie, po czym starał się przekonywać wszystkich, że co złego to nie on. Zupełnie nieistotne czynności powodowały, że Harry nagle milkł, a w ekstremalnych przypadkach nawet wybiegał z pomieszczenia. Hermiona i Zevi zrobili sobie z tego nawet małą grę, próbując ustalić co wywoływało u ich przyjaciela tak żywiołowe reakcje. Co w sumie objawiło się wzmożonymi napadami chichotu u ich dwójki i czerwienienia się, ale najlepsze i tak były momenty, kiedy Tom przyglądał im się z pytająco uniesioną brwią. Hermiona czuła się przez to jak niegrzeczna dziewczynka, która źle się zachowuje w szkole.

Prawdziwym zaskoczeniem był Tom. Wyglądało na to, że nawet jeśli w związku z nową pozycją chłopaka zyskał nad Harrym jakąkolwiek władzę, działało to w obie strony. Hermiona nie sądziła, że kiedykolwiek ujrzy Toma tak roztargnionego, wodzącego po pomieszczeniu pustym wzrokiem. Trzeba mu jednak przyznać, że stosunkowo szybko zbierał się do kupy, nawet jeśli wyglądał na sfrustrowanego.

To było absolutnie urocze!

No cóż, w sumie to mieli z Zevim pewną teorię. Zakładała ona, że Tom czekał aż Harry będzie gotowy na następny krok. A przynajmniej do takich wniosków doszli, gdy zestawili czerwieniącego się, poddenerwowanego Harry'ego z Tomem, który z kolei nieustannie wyglądał na sfrustrowanego. Obserwowali się nawzajem. Chociaż nie — Harry tak naprawdę nie obserwował, ale był świadom, że Riddle wciąż mu się przygląda i sprawiało mu to przyjemność. A mimo to, Tom wciąż czekał. Co samo w sobie było słodkie.

Zevi pokusił się o rozszerzenie teorii. Według niego, to Harry był tym, który miał w ich związku najwięcej do powiedzenia. To Tom był tym, który czekał, który starał się złagodzić te mniej przyjemne aspekty swojej osobowości i godził się na kompromisy. Harry był tym mniej zdemoralizowanym, podczas gdy Tom zawsze przedkładał świętość celu nad metody, więc oczywistym było, że to Harry wyznaczał granice. A Riddle musiał się na to zgodzić albo zaryzykować, że Harry odsunie się od niego. Tom tak naprawdę nie wymagał od niego wiele — no, może żeby Harry bardziej przejmował się sobą, niż jakimiś bzdurnymi ideałami — czyli prawie nic. To miało sens, jeśli wzięło się pod uwagę jego kwestionowalną moralność, że właśnie Tom musiał godzić się na kompromisy, ale z tego co wiedziała, prawdopodobnie żaden z nich nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Byli zbyt blisko i za głęboko w tym siedzieli, by móc to dostrzec.

Tak czy inaczej, była to dość interesująca perspektywa.

Ale jakiś tydzień temu coś się między nimi zmieniło.

Docinanie sobie i flirtowanie weszło na nowy poziom, stało się znacznie bardziej dwuznaczne i nie było już tak jednostronne jak przedtem. Obaj wydawali się bardziej zrelaksowani i znacznie mniej sfrustrowani, a wszystkie te przelotne spojrzenia i pokątne uśmieszki nabrały nowego znaczenia. Osobiście była pewna, że wreszcie się ze sobą przespali. Nie żeby chciała się nad tym dłużej zastanawiać, ale tak właśnie musiało być — bo niby jak inaczej wytłumaczyć to, że na chwilę obecną obaj wręcz ociekali pożądaniem i Hermiona rumieniła się prawie za każdym razem, gdy przebywała z nimi w jednym pomieszczeniu? Ale jedno trzeba im było przyznać — teraz, z perspektywy czasu, stało się oczywiste, że gdy w przeszłości zapewniali wszystkich o platoniczności swojej relacji, mówili prawdę. Napięcie między nimi wtedy, a napięcie teraz… Nawet nie było czego porównywać! Była prawie pewna, że nie da się uprawiać seksu poprzez spojrzenia, co nie zmieniało faktu, że Tom i Harry byli całkiem blisko opatentowania tej sztuki.

Nie wspominając już o ich magicznych aurach. Jeśli było coś, bez czego Hermionie żyłoby się lepiej i czego wolałaby raczej nie doświadczać, to tym czymś z pewnością byłoby obserwowanie dwóch przeplatających się ze sobą magii należących do niestabilnych psychicznie czarodziejów w samym środku posiedzenia dotyczącego gospodarki. Aczkolwiek Harry był uroczo zażenowany, gdy raczyła go o tym poinformować po spotkaniu. Najwyraźniej nie był do końca świadomy, że jego nowoodkryte uczucia do życiowego partnera są aż tak widoczne. Bo oni byli życiowymi partnerami. Hermiona była pewna, że żaden z nich już nawet nie pomyśli o umawianiu się z kimkolwiek innym — ten drugi mu na to nie pozwoli. Obaj byli na to zbyt zaborczy. I mieli na swoim punkcie bzika.

Po tamtym pamiętnym spotkaniu, Hermiona postanowiła, że w jeżeli w najbliższym czasie będzie musiała coś z nimi załatwiać, będzie się z nimi spotykać na osobności, żeby wszyscy mogli się należycie skupić na omawianym zagadnieniu. Tego dnia musieli przedyskutować najnowsze sprawozdania Zeviego i Rona z ostatnich zmian w egzekwowaniu czarodziejskiego prawa i postępów w rolnictwie, oraz jej raport o rosnącej stopie bezrobocia. Była to wiedza niezbędna i jeżeli chcieli, aby prezentacja, którą Tom zamierza przedstawić kandydując na stanowisko Ministra miała ręce i nogi, nie mieli innego wyjścia, jak tylko się z tym zapoznać. Jednakże Harry ulotnił się do domu w tajemniczych okolicznościach, nie podając nikomu żadnego konkretnego powodu — jeśli wierzyć zeznaniom jego asystentki — a Riddle miał tego popołudnia jakieś ważne biznesowe spotkanie.

I właśnie w taki sposób wylądowała razem z Zevim i Ronem w salonie Harry'ego.

— Harry?

Żadnego odzewu. Zerknęła na Zeviego, który odpowiedział obojętnym wzruszeniem ramion.

— Wiem tylko, że na pewno nie ma go w Ministerstwie, ani że nie wyszedł na żadne spotkanie. A przynajmniej nic, o czym bym wiedział.

Skinęła głową, wchodząc głębiej do salonu. Istniała wszakże szansa, że przyjaciel uciął sobie drzemkę gdzieś na kanapie, więc postanowiła go poszukać.

Hałasy dobiegające z kuchni momentalnie przykuły jej uwagę.

Drzwi do pomieszczenia były uchylone, więc po prostu podeszła i otworzyła je szerzej — to co za nimi zobaczyła na dłuższą chwilę odebrało jej mowę i trwale wryło się w mózg.

Tom i Harry się całowali.

Chociaż nie, _całowanie_ chyba nie było w tym wypadku wystarczająco precyzyjnym określeniem.

Poczuła rumieniec wypływający powoli na jej twarz.

 _Całowanie_ , w znanym jej znaczeniu, nie było tak agresywne i nie wyjaśniało dlaczego Harry na wpółleżał na kuchennym blacie z rozpiętą koszulą. A już na pewno nie było jednoznaczne z uwieszonym na nim Tomem, którego koszula zniknęła w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Nie wiązało się również z taką ilością ocierania się o siebie nawzajem i tymi niskimi, zdecydowanie niepoprawnymi jękami.

Najwyraźniej spowodowała jednak jakiś hałas, bo Tom podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na nią — coś zaborczego i obsesyjnego błysnęło w jego oczach, gdy, nic sobie nie robiąc z jej obecności, wgryzł się w szyję Harry'ego. Chłopak otworzył szeroko oczy na to doznanie, po czym powiódł wzrokiem za spojrzeniem partnera i aż sapnął, gdy zobaczył uchylone drzwi.

Harry zamarł.

— H-Herm-miona.

— Um… — wymamrotała w ramach odpowiedzi, jakoś tak średnio mogąc się ruszyć. Nie była w stanie oderwać wzroku od rozgrywającego się przed nią spektaklu. Zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy Tom uśmiechnął się złośliwie i po prostu wrócił do składania zaborczych pocałunków na szyi i klatce piersiowej Harry'ego.

Oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły się, a na twarzy pojawiły się wypieki, gdy bez przekonania spróbował odepchnąć Riddle'a od siebie. Co był raczej bezcelowe, jeśli chcecie znać zdanie Hermiony, bo nie dość, że jego próby spełzły na niczym, to jeszcze Harry zadrżał z oczywistej przyjemności.

Pisnęła coś bliżej niezidentyfikowanego i pospiesznie wycofała się z pomieszczenia i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

— To ja przyjdę później — zawołała na odchodne, rozpaczliwie usiłując kontrolować rumieniec.

— Zrób tak. — To z pewnością był głos Toma. Natomiast ten zduszony jęk wydał z siebie prawdopodobnie Harry.

Merlinie, za dużo informacji. Naprawdę nie chciała wiedzieć, jak wyglądał Harry, gdy przeżywał miłosne uniesienie — był jej najlepszym przyjacielem, na litość boską!

Nawet jeśli Harry i Tom wyglądali w ten sposób raczej… gorąco. Tak troszeczkę.

Szybkim krokiem podeszła do czekających na nią przy kominku mężczyzn.

— Harry nie był zainteresowany? — zapytał Ron, błogo nieświadomy tego, co się wyczyniało w pomieszczeniu obok. Kątem oka Hermiona zauważyła, że lekko pozieleniały na twarzy Zevi po prostu wszedł do kominka i zdezerterował.

— Teraz na pewno nie, jest trochę zajęty.

Ron już otwierał buzię, ale żona go zignorowała i popchnęła w stronę kominka.

— Tom, ty draniu… — Nie doczekali się ciągu dalszego, bo zniewaga płynnie przeszła w jęk, tym razem dużo głośniejszy niż poprzednio. Teraz Ron był zaalarmowany.

— Riddle tu jest? Znowu walczą? Czy Harry jest ranny? — Hermiona przygryzła wargę, starając się powstrzymać od wybuchnięcia histerycznym śmiechem.

— Zaręczam ci, że Harry nie jęczy z bólu.

Ron zamrugał kilkakrotnie, a gdy w końcu zrozumiał, co dokładnie jego żona miała na myśli, zaczerwienił się tak bardzo, że piegi na jego twarzy stały się praktycznie niewidoczne.

— Dobra, to w takim razie co my tu jeszcze robimy?

Pomimo szczerych chęci, Hermionie nie udało się powstrzymać śmiechu, gdy mąż dosłownie wciągnął ją do kominka.

* * *

Harry'emu ulżyło, gdy usłyszał odgłos towarzyszący podróży przez Sieć Fiuu i opadł z powrotem na blat. Tom nie przestawał się uśmiechać, gdy walczył z jego paskiem od spodni.

— Mówiłem ci. Kręci cię ekshibicjonizm.

Harry tylko przewrócił oczami i przyciągnął Toma bliżej, nie siląc się nawet na odpowiedź. W porządku, może faktycznie trochę podniecała go myśl (kogo on właściwie chciał oszukać, _bardzo podniecała_ ) że ktoś mógł ich obserwować i okej, to przecież nie tak, że zdarzyło im się już uprawiać seks w ministerialnym Atrium — co w zasadzie nie powinno się liczyć, bo rzucili wtedy zaklęcia, które były praktycznie nie do złamania, ale i tak okropnie go nakręcało. No i był jeszcze ten incydent w Tate Modern* i jeszcze tamten raz przy drzewie w mugolskim parku pod silnym zaklęciem kamuflującym i… Salazarze, naprawdę przespali się ze sobą pierwszy raz dopiero tydzień temu?

Co on właściwie chciał udowodnić?

— Zamknij się, Tom.

Zawsze dobra odpowiedź.

Ale moment, bo właśnie. Biedna Hermiona, która prawdopodobnie nabawiła się przez nich przykrego wysięku z oczu. Będzie musiał ją przeprosić.

Ale to później.

* * *

 _*Tate Modern — brytyjskie muzeum narodowe międzynarodowej sztuki nowoczesnej w Londynie [przyp. tłum.]_


End file.
